Second Chances
by donna79
Summary: Rory has trouble deciding what she wants. Someone from her helps figure it out. Formally known as I Want You to Want Me. Complete!
1. A Voice From The Past

Story Title: I Want You To Want Me Summary: Rory is confused about what she wants. Someone from her past helps 

**her realize what she has always wanted. This story takes place eight years after Chilton.**

**Pairing: Rogan for now…will change later.**

**Rating: T for now, just a lot of staring and gawking. But that will change.**

**AN: The muses in my head wouldn't shut up so I had to write this. If you like it let me know. And I will not forget my other story. It will get finished.**

Rory Gilmore sat in the restaurant waiting for her boyfriend. He was late…again. She thought about calling him. Maybe he had forgotten they had a date tonight. She checked her watch for the third time since sitting down. Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it from off the table.

"Logan?"

"Yeah Ace, it's me. Listen, I'm not going to be able to make it tonight."

"I noticed. I've been here almost an hour."

"You have? I'm sorry baby. I didn't think I was supposed to be there until nine."

"Eight Logan."

""Now I feel like a jerk."

"You should." She said sounding upset.

"I'll make it up to you. I've gotta go." He said before hanging up.

Rory shut her phone before grabbing her purse. She was not going to cry. That would make her weak. She wasn't weak, she didn't need Logan to live. She could get through this in her own way. She made her way through the restaurant without looking up. She collided with someone mumbling an apology as she walked away.

Outside she waited for a valet to bring her car around. She should have known this would happen. It had been happening a lot lately. She heard someone walk up behind her.

"Miss?"

Rory turned around and gasped. In front of her was the last person she expected to see. Obviously he didn't remember her. He was holding out her purse for her to take it. She hadn't realized she had dropped it.

"Thank you." She said taking it.

"Daddy come on!" A little girl said from the door of the restaurant.

"You're welcome." He said smiling.

She watched him walk away and pick up his daughter as he walked inside. Rory never thought she would see Tristan Dugrey again. He had a daughter, which didn't surprise her. Most of the girls she went to school with had a bet going that he would be a father before twenty-one.

Rory knew she shouldn't be thinking that. She didn't know his story. She wasn't the type to pass judgment on someone. Even if she didn't care that much for them. The valet finally brought her car around. As soon as she got behind the wheel her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Gilmore!"

"Hey mom." Rory said smiling.

"You're not still on your date are you?"

"No. Logan didn't show up."

"Did he at least call?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry kid."

"It's not your fault." She said sighing.

"Something else bothering you?"

"I ran into someone a few minutes ago. I hadn't seen them in a while."

"Tell me everything."

Rory told Lorelai about running into Tristan. And about his daughter.

"He didn't recognize you? Is he blind? And did you say he has a daughter?"

"I doubt he's blind mom. And yes he has a daughter."

"No wife?"

"I didn't see anyone else."

"You didn't check his hands?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because. If a guy who looks like a Greek God is in front of you the first thing you do is check for a ring!"

"You're still yelling!"

"I'm cool." Lorelai said calming herself down.

"How do you know what he looks like anyway?"

"You know for someone who works for a magazine you would think you would pick one up."

"He's famous?"

"He's only one of the richest people under thirty. He's a self made billionaire."

"He comes from money mom."

"Like I said pick up a magazine. He ditched his family years ago. Didn't say why."

"What does he do?"

"Rory, dear child of mine. You just ran into the assistant DA for the state of New York."

"No!" Rory said with a gasp.

"I swear."

Rory hung up a few minutes later. Who knew the badass rule breaker she knew ten years ago would turn into a lawyer. Maybe he had changed after all.

XXXX

Rory was getting ready for bed when Logan came home. She was still getting used to living with him. It would have been easier if she had a steady male figure living with her when she was growing up. She wasn't complaining though. Logan came into the room pulling off his tie. Rory smiled at him as he pulled her to him.

"Hey Beautiful." He said against her lips.

Rory smiled against his lips before kissing him. She let him lead her to the bed. He cradled her as she fell onto the bed. He might be forgetful be she knew he loved her. She felt bad for doubting him.

But as she fell asleep that night she couldn't help thinking about Tristan. She must not have meant that much to him. She was happy that he had found happiness. And closure. She felt Logan tighten his grip on her. She sighed before falling asleep.

**AN: I know it's short. But it got the point across. And hopefully it got you interested. Let me know what you think.**


	2. You Again

Chapter Title: You again 

**Summary: Rory is confused about what she wants. Someone from her past helps her realize what she's always wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one for the last chapter. I don't own the Gilmore Girls. But I do own Megan and Maddie. They're not real.**

**Pairing: Rogan…for now.**

**Rating: T, I'm building up to the big stuff I promise.**

**AN: I am so happy you guys like this. The voices in my head thank you! Seriously, you guys are the best. I love you guys. **

Rory was late. She was never late. Logan had turned off the alarm off again. He did that so she would sleep in and he could convince her to play hookie. Not today. The elevator was closing. She needed to haul ass.

"Hold the elevator!" She said hoping the person heard her.

Rory slid in and turned to thank the person. It was Tristan. He did a double take before staring at her with his mouth open. He was dumb founded. He looked her up and down before turning away. Logan hadn't looked at her that way in a long time. She smiled knowing she had made him react like that.

"What floor?"

"Top floor." She said going through her bag.

"I thought I was imagining things last Friday."

"No it was really me. You're daughter is beautiful by the way."

"Thank you. She might look like me. But she takes after her mom."

"What's her name?"

"Maddie, she's seven."

Rory nodded not knowing what to say. The door opened and Tristan gestured for Rory to go first. She brushed past him waiting for him to step off the elevator. He stepped off reaching for her hand. This time Rory looked down at his hands. No ring, not even a tell tale white ring.

""I'd like to see you again."

"I don't know…"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Rory held up her hand showing him her engagement ring. He nodded not knowing what to say.

"We can go out for coffee."

"Your fiancée won't mind?"

"It's not a date." She said teasing him.

"Coffee it is." He said pulling a card out of his jacket.

He handed it to her and asked her to call him. She couldn't believe she had run into him again. She had thought she would never see him again. Then again her mom would more than likely find a way to get them together. She had felt bad telling him she was engaged. He had looked disappointed. Why wasn't he married? And what was he doing here? Rory watched him walk away. He stopped outside her editor's office before walking in.

XXXX

Tristan walked into his sister's office with a sigh. He never would have thought Rory would become a writer. His sister looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Tris you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Just someone from the past."

"The 'dark years' past?"

"Yeah." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sit, spill."

He told her about Rory and she stared at him giving him a shocked look.

"You went to school with Gilmore?" She asked him.

"She's Mary Megan."

"Oh boy, I need a drink." Megan said standing up.

Megan was the only member of his family he talked to now days. He hadn't so much as called his parents since he was eighteen. He sent his mother a Christmas card with a picture of Maddie every year. But he hadn't said two words to his father since his grandfather died. He knew every family had their problems. But his issues went deeper than that.

Megan had always been his best friend. Even with their ten year age difference she understood him like no one else could. She had been his protector, his shoulder to cry on. She was known to cancel plans to watch Maddie when the time called for it. Tristan had lost count of how many times he had come to her for advice. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

XXXX

Rory was walking through the office on her way to the copy room when she heard someone mention Tristan. Not by name but they were describing him. She stopped to hear a few of the interns' gossip. She hid a smile when one mentioned he must be Megan's secret lover.

"If she is, I hope she doesn't mind sharing. Did you see him?"

Rory shook her head trying not to smile. Something's would never change. Tristan hadn't changed much, he still had that ridiculous hair cut that he had when he was a teenager. He was taller, a little leaner but other than that he looked just as Rory remembered him. She was brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone. She checked to see who it was and it was Logan.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Being bored out of my mind. Do you want to trade jobs?"

"I'm not working for you dad again. Sorry hon."

"I figured it was worth a shot. About tonight…"

"Logan, again?"

"I can't help it. Dad wants me to cover some fundraiser for the paper. I have to have it done by Wednesday."

"Since it's for work I'll let it slide."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

Rory sighed as she closed her phone. It looked like she was going to be working late tonight after all. She had work to catch up on anyway. She wasn't upset. Logan's dad had always pushed him too hard. He expected too much of Logan. Rory had lost count of how many times he had complained to her about his dad. She had always told him he needed to put his foot down and stand up to him.

Ever since he came back from London he had been different. He let his dad dictate him more often. He let things slide that he normally would blow up about. Rory never knew how he was going to react to things. Logan wasn't the same person she had met seven years ago.

Rory heard the interns' still talking when she was walking back to her office. She couldn't help but say something.

"You wanna know what I heard?" She said joining the conversation.

"What?"

"She's pregnant with his baby."

"No!"

One of them actually believed her. Rory had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing.

"I could be wrong. Megan has put on some weight though." Rory said shrugging her shoulders.

She walked away hearing the four of them talk excitedly. She shook her head as she closed her office door. She let out a laugh before starting on an article.


	3. The Plan Is In Motion

Chapter Title: The Plan Is In Motion 

AN: You'll catch on to what plan I'm talking about once you read the chapter. But a familiar favorite does make his entrance in this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know.

Rory was at her desk when someone knocked on the open door. She looked up and smiled. One of her closest friends stood at her door with a bag of take out. He sat across from her doling out the Chinese food he knew she loved.

"You spoil me. You know that right?" She asked reaching for chopsticks.

"A girls gotta eat." He said rolling his eyes.

"That attitude doesn't work with me Jess. It hasn't worked in the nine years I've known you."

"I have a reputation to protect." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, the girls at the agency must love it." She said rolling her eyes.

"They don't come to see my editor." He said giving her a quick smile.

Rory shook her head. She couldn't help but smile. Jess hadn't changed much in the time Rory had known him. He had accepted their friendship half way through her junior year of college. They couldn't date now that they were cousins. But anyone was better than Logan. He had been trying to get Rory to back out of the wedding. It was the first time him and Lorelai had agreed on anything. Which was monumental in it self.

They ate in silence since everyone else had gone home. Jess had gone to get them something to drink when Megan stopped by Rory's office. Rory was typing so she didn't notice her. Megan cleared her throat making Rory look up.

"Hey Meg." Rory said standing up.

"Sit down Rory." Megan said walking into the office.

"Did you need that article on Hilary Swank early?" Rory asked looking worried.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Sure."

"I know you're busy. But I need you to do a piece on Assistant DA Dugrey for me."

"Isn't political relation's Karen's job?"

"I want this to be perfect Rory. I have faith in you." Megan said smiling.

"Sure." Rory said uneasily.

"Thanks."

'_Thank God I took my husbands last name when I got married. Don't want her to suspect anything.'_ Megan thought as she walked back to her office.

XXXX

It was almost midnight when Rory got home. She watched Logan sleeping while she undressed. Things had never been easy for them. After six years together you would think they would have found a rhythm. The only thing Rory got was the runaround and more apologies. They had broken up three times in the time they were together. Logan always came crawling back begging for forgiveness. It had been two years since the last time. Everything had been great. Up until four months ago.

Logan had been insistent that she quit her job once they got married. Rory had told him that wasn't an option. He had called her unrealistic, and said that no wife of his was going to work after they got married.

Rory slid under the sheets with a sigh. How was she going to tell him about Tristan? He would get possessive and accuse her of having feelings for him. He had done the same thing with Jess when he first met him. She shouldn't have to deal with that. No one should.

XXXX

Rory rubbed her temples for the tenth time that morning. She had a splitting headache. And reading the memo her editor had given her wasn't making it any better. She would be spending almost all of her time with Tristan for two weeks.

She was looking through the itinerary list that Megan had included with the memo. Near the bottom of the list was a dinner at Tristan's. Her headache was taking a turn for the worst. She laid her head on her desk hoping for a few minutes of quiet.

Megan watched Rory from her door. She lightly knocked making Rory groan in pain. She lifted her head slowly.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need some Advil." Rory said rummaging through her drawers.

"I know what you mean. If someone else comes up and tells me congratulations I'm going to scream. Congratulations for what is what I want to know." Megan said falling into a chair.

Rory had to grip the edge of her desk to keep from laughing.

"Long day?" Megan asked watching Rory with worried eyes.

"My day started bad. I'm hoping my afternoon is better."

"Your fiancée stopped by my office earlier."

"Oh no." Rory said feeling her head throb in protest to the medicine.

"He tried to get you out of the Dugrey article."

"What did he say?" Rory asked preparing for the worst.

"He said if I let you do it I would be short a writer. What does he mean?"

"He's trying to make me quit my job when we get married."

"He wants a Suzy Homemaker?" Megan asked quirking an eyebrow.

Rory nodded her head not trusting herself to say anything else. Megan didn't know what to say to that. She knew how much journalism meant to Rory. She had taken the job at the magazine over a job in Ireland so she could be close to Logan. He held all the cards in their relationship. Except one, Rory wouldn't be bullied into quitting her job.

AN2: I know it's short, I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. And it will have more action. Like always, please let me know what you think.


	4. Gone For Good

**Chapter Title: Gone For Good.**

**Summary: Rory has trouble figuring out what she wants. Someone from her past helps her out.**

**Rating: T, there's major drama in this chapter. **

**AN: I am so glad you guys like this. That is why you get updates everyday. I really do appreciate the feedback you send in.**

Rory walked into the loft preparing for a fight. She saw the empty glass next to the bottle of Bourbon. It was going to be a long night. She threw her coat and purse over a chair and headed to the bedroom. Logan was throwing clothes into a trash bag. Her clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked starting to put the clothes away.

"You are not staying here." He said moving to the closet.

"What?" She said going after him.

"You heard me. You're leaving. Tonight."

"You can't do that." She said grabbing him by the arm.

She spun him around and he almost knocked her over.

"Watch me." He said glaring at her.

"What did I do know Logan?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"You knew I didn't want you doing that article. But you're doing it anyway." He said walking away from her.

"I am a grown woman Logan. I don't have to answer to you." She said going after him again.

"You will once we're married." He said closing the bag.

"You think I still want to marry you? Are you insane?"

"Rory you don't mean that." Logan said trying to reach out to her.

"Yes I do." She said moving away from him.

She walked out of the room and started collecting her things through out the rest of the apartment. She wasn't going to cry in front of him, he wasn't worth it. Logan followed her begging her to stop. It's what he had always done. The cycle was going to stop now. Rory walked back into the bedroom and carried all the bags to the door. Logan was carrying them back as soon as she set them down.

"Logan, stop!" She was yelling again.

He didn't listen. Rory went after him yanking the bag from him. She had her phone in her other hand. She dialed Jess' number with one hand.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"How are you asleep at seven o' clock?" Rory yelled into the phone.

"Ror?" He asked sounding confused.

"It's not one your bimbos!"

"What do you want?" He asked getting frustrated.

"I need you to come and get me."

"Where are you?"

"Logan's."

"She doesn't need you Mariano! Don't come over!" Logan yelled from across the room.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"I'm leaving him. Ten minutes ago he was packing for me. Now he's begging me to stay. I don't want to deal with it anymore. I'm done." She said staring at Logan.

"It's about damn time. You need a place to stay?"

"Only if you don't have one of your conquest over."

"I don't. It's just been a long day."

"Tell me about it." Rory said rolling her eyes.

Half an hour later Jess had Logan pinned in a corner while Rory loaded her things into a cab. She had to flag down another because all of her stuff wouldn't fit into the first one. Logan had threatened to call the police. Jess had told him to go ahead.

"Good luck trying to explain this. She wants to leave. You trying to stop her isn't helping." He said boxing Logan in.

Logan was quiet after that. Rory didn't look back as the cab pulled away. It wouldn't do her any good. She could cry later. Seven years hadn't taught her anything. Logan had tried to dictate what she could and couldn't do. _'Like father, like son.'_ She thought bitterly as they pulled up to Jess' brownstone.

"You okay?" He said draping an arm over her shoulders.

"I'll be fine. She said fighting the urge to cry in front of him.

"You can cry. I won't think any less of you." He said before kissing her temple.

Rory let out a sob before collapsing on the steps. Jess unloaded the cabs before paying them. He took everything inside. He sat down next to her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Rory said pulling herself together.

"Don't worry about it."

"I thought you hated him."

"I do, but you don't. Not yet at least."

Rory let out a ragged sigh before closing her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Lets go inside. It's cold." He said pulling her up.

She let him lead her into the house. He was still as messy as he was when he was a teenager. Shoes, mail, and beer bottles were scattered across the living room. It wasn't much better in the kitchen. Take out containers, more mail, and balled up pieces of paper were thrown all over the floor. Jess claimed to do his best writing in the kitchen. And it showed. Rory heard a low whine from behind her. She turned around and saw her favorite boxer/bull dog mix.

"Hey Chester." She said rubbing behind his ears.

The dog leaned into her touch licking her palm.

"Traitor." Jess said walking into the room.

"He's a ladies man. Just like you." She said winking up at him.

"You want a drink?" He asked opening the refrigerator.

"Beer."

Jess nodded grabbing two bottles from the refrigerator. He handed her one as she sat down at the table. All she wanted to do was block out this day. Then maybe she could focus on work. And the fact that she would be around Tristan for two weeks.

**AN2: I know it's a short chapter, I'm sorry. But I had to cut it off somewhere. Let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Getting To Know Him

**Chapter Title: Getting to know him.**

**Pairing: None right now, unless you count Luke and Lorelai.**

**AN: I am really surprised by how many reviewed the last chapter. I guess the consensus is that you guys like a headstrong, independent Rory. I do too. I hope like this chapter. Our favorite golden boy makes his re-entrance in this chapter. And he'll be pretty much a main stay from now on.**

Rory had somehow made it through the rest of the week. Her cell phone woke her up early Saturday morning.

"'Lo?" She said half asleep.

"Rory?"

Rory shot up in bed. It was Tristan.

"This is her." She said, wide-awake now.

"I woke you up didn't I?" He asked laughing shyly.

"It's okay." She said while looking at the clock.

It was just after eight. She wasn't used to getting up this early on the weekend.

"I should have waited." He said with a sigh.

"No, it's okay. Really."

"I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere."

"I did promise to have coffee with you."

"Yes you did. But my daughter would have to be there."

"That's fine." Rory said smiling.

He gave her directions to where to meet him. It was only a couple blocks from Jess' so she decided to walk. She sat down at an outside table waiting for Tristan. A few minutes later she saw him coming from the direction she had come from. Maddie really did look like him. She had his eyes, his mouth, and the same hair color. Her hair fell around her shoulders in a wave of bouncing curls.

Rory stood as they walked up to her. She smiled when she saw the way Maddie held on to her fathers arm. Not because she was scared. But almost afraid that if she let go she wouldn't be able to keep herself still. Tristan looked down at her and smiled. Maddie was watching Rory, like she was trying to size her up. Tristan picked her up bringing her to Rory's level.

"Hi." Rory said smiling.

"Hi. Maddie said before hiding her face in Tristan's neck.

"She's shy. Give her a few minutes and you'll probably be her best friend."

Rory laughed rubbing the little girls back. Tristan was surprised Maddie was letting her do it. Then again, Rory had always amazed him. Maddie lifted her head to look at her dad. Then she turned to look at Rory. She gave her a big grin; she was missing one of her bottom front teeth.

"You okay now?" Tristan asked looking at her.

"Yes sir."

Rory gave him a surprised look.

"Her mom made sure she had manners."

"It's nice." Rory said smiling at him.

"What's your name?" Maddie asked once Tristan set her down.

"Rory. And you're Maddie."

"Yes ma'am."

They sat down and a few minutes later a waitress came and took their order. They slipped into easy conversation catching up, leaving out the really personal things. They had two weeks to do that. Megan wanted Rory to take a different approach on the article. She wanted an in depth story on Tristan the man. Not Tristan the lawyer. Anybody could do that. Rory felt a little awkward knowing she would have to get personal. She had a feeling he wouldn't give up the information willingly. Who liked having people poke into their private life? Rory sure didn't.

"I need to drop her off at a friends house. Do you want to come with us?" He asked cleaning Maddies' hands.

"Sure." Rory said nodding her head.

She was amazed to see how good he was with his daughter. He really had changed. And he was becoming someone Rory wanted to get to know better. She watched them interact as they shared a cab. He was funny, and yet knew how to keep Maddie in line. A few minutes later Rory and Tristan were alone. They were walking through Brooklyn in silence. She turned to him stopping. He looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." He said smiling at her.

"It's personal."

"Starting that already?" He asked once his smile faded.

"You don't have to answer." She said putting a hand on his arm.

"Go ahead and ask." He said bracing himself for the worst.

"Why aren't you married? Are all the women of New York blind?"

Tristan laughed while rubbing his neck.

"I have high standards."

"Really?" Rory asked giving him a quizzical look.

"Yes really. I have a daughter to think of."

"I can understand that. It can't be easy raising her by yourself."

"How would you know? You don't have a kid do you?" He asked staring at her.

"No. My mom raised me pretty much on her own."

"Your dad wasn't around?"

"When he could be. But not as much as I would have liked."

"Didn't you say your mom was married?"

"She is. She got married four years ago."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a sister on my dads side. And two brothers on my moms."

"How old are they?" He asked glad that the focus was off of him.

"Gigi is eight. And Landon and J.J. are one."

"Your mom had twins?" He asked laughing.

"Yep. She wouldn't have it any other way."

"What does J.J. stand for?"

"Jason James."

"Why not make it Jesse James?"

"Luke's nephew's name is Jess. He's the one I'm staying with."

"Right. The mystery of the disappearing fiancée."

"That is a story for another day."

"I'll hold you to that."

Rory smiled thinking she had been wrong about him. Fatherhood had mellowed him out. He couldn't be the person he used to be. He had a daughter to think about.


	6. Mr Metrosexual

Chapter Title: Mr. Metrosexual 

**AN: I was hyped up on Mountain Dew when I wrote the first part of this chapter. So it's a little goofy, let me know what you think.**

Rory walked through Jess' house taking off her jacket and shoes. She had spent the entire day with Tristan. She couldn't believe how easy it was to be around him. It scared her even more to know that she had liked being around him. She heard voices in the kitchen so she walked down the hall.

Rory stopped just outside the door. Her mom was here; she had forgotten that she was coming. She took a deep breath before going in. Her mom stopped talking when she saw her. Lorelai glared at her and she gave her an apologetic smile.

"Where have you been?" Jess asked breaking the silence.

"I was with a friend. And I lost track of time." She said sitting down.

"Who were you with?" Lorelai asked giving her a weird look.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you." Rory said looking at her hands.

"It's fine, what's not fine is you leaving your cell phone here. So I repeat, who were you with?"

Rory mumbled something and Jess leaned in to hear her.

"Come again?" Lorelai asked giving her an 'are you nuts' look.

"Tristan." Rory said just above a whisper.

"Okay…who's Tristan?" Jess asked moving to sit next to her.

Rory explained everything to him and he had to fight the urge to laugh.

"What?" Rory asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"You went from money bags to Mr. Metrosexual."

"I'm not dating him!"

Jess had lightened up a lot in the years Rory had known him. He had gone from badass punk to smartass within months after Rory moved to New York. He laughed more now. And what shocked Rory even more was that Lorelai was laughing with him.

Rory shook her head before throwing her hands up in defeat. This was one battle she wasn't going to win.

"Since when do you know what a Metrosexual is?"

"I've listened to enough of you and your mom's conversations to know what it means."

"Tristan isn't. He has to look nice for his job."

"Are you defending him?" Jess asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

Rory groaned in frustration before Lorelai calmed down.

"Leave her alone. It's not her fault he's high maintenance."

"You said he was hot mom."

"That I did. Doesn't mean he has to dress nicer than I do."

Jess started laughing again once she said that.

"I give up." Rory said rolling her eyes as she walked out of the room.

She went to her room and shut the door. Chester lifted his head from off her bed to look at her then lay back down. She sat at her desk looking through the paper. So far she hadn't found anything she liked yet. Jess had told her she could stay as long as she wanted. Which made her feel closer to home. Home being Stars Hollow. She had always figured she'd have two homes. Wherever she lived, and wherever her family was. Everyone there was her family. As weird as it sounded she missed living there. She hadn't lived in there three years. Her cell phone rang making Chester bark.

"Hush Chester!" Rory said before grabbing her phone.

"Hello?"

"Love?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah."

Rory hadn't talked to Finn in over a year. Not since he moved back to Australia.

"You still there?" He asked fading in and out.

"I'm still here. Where are you?"

"Brooklyn tunnel." Was all Rory heard.

"You're in New York?" She asked when the reception came back in.

"Yeah. I talked to Logan. And I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. He can be a real bastard sometimes."

"He's your friend Finn."

"I know, but at least I'm honest."

"Do you have a reason for calling?"

"Just wanted to see how you are."

"I'm doing good."

"Good girl. I wanted to warn you. He's seeing someone."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Just exposing him for what he really is. He's a skirt chaser hon."

"I know."

"He got lucky when he landed you."

"Whose side are you on?" Rory asked laughing.

"Don't tell him I told you."

"I'm not talking to him."

"Keep it that way."

Rory was off the phone a few minutes later. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Someone knocked on the door and she yelled for them to come in. Lorelai stuck her hands in offering a truce.

"Come on in mom."

"I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"It's not a big deal."

"What's he like? Anything like you remember?"

"He's just a dad trying to give his daughter what he never had. He's smart, and funny. And he didn't call me Mary once." Rory said the last line with a smile on her face.

"Give him time. He'll eventually bring it up I bet." Lorelai said rubbing Chester behind the ears.

"He's really career driven. He's changed."

"You never told me if he was married or not."

"I was hoping you would forget to ask. No he's not. He's single."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"Because I just got out of a long term relationship."

"Details." Lorelai mumbled.

They talked for a little while longer before Rory said she was going to bed. The day replayed in her mind as she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered was Chester cuddling up beside her.


	7. Uncharted Territory

Chapter Title: Uncharted Territory 

**AN: This is a really long chapter. It's to make up for all the short chapters so far. And I'm pretty sure you guys will like it. **

Rory threw an arm over her face to block out the sun. It was Monday morning, that's all she knew. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She had a lunch meeting with Tristan. To get their schedule's in order. She had his, but he didn't have hers. She had told him she could work around his. But he wouldn't listen.

"You plan on getting up anytime soon?" Jess asked from the door.

"What time is it?" Rory mumbled into her pillow.

"It's almost eight. Don't you have to go to the office?"

"Not until this afternoon."

"Well, I'm heading out. I'll see you later."

Rory waved him off before hearing him chuckle as he walked out the door. She really didn't want to get out of bed. Maybe she could call Tristan and talk into coming over for lunch. That way it wouldn't be awkward. She reached for her phone hearing Chester walk into the room. She dialed his number, forcing herself to keep her eyes open.

"Tristan Dugrey."   
"Hi."

She heard Maddie and a dog barking in the background.

"Damn it! No!"

"Aww, daddy."

"Is this a bad time? I can call back in a little while."

"Can you call back in ten minutes? Maddie's being difficult. And now I have to change."

"I'll call you back in ten minutes."

"Bless you." He said with a sigh.

Rory got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She walked into the kitchen noticing that Jess had finally cleaned. She grabbed a bowl from the counter and the cereal from the pantry. She was getting the milk when her phone rang. She grabbed it from her pocket seeing 'Tristan' flash across the screen.

"Everything okay?" She asked smiling.

"For now. Maddie's at school and the devil dog is in the laundry room."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come here for lunch. It wouldn't be as awkward, and if you get uncomfortable you can leave." She said in one breath.

"That's a good idea. Give me your address."

Rory gave it to him and he said he would be there by one. She looked at the clock; it was almost nine. She had a lot to do in four hours. The living room was a wreck, she had to go grocery shopping, and she had to get ready. Maybe inviting him over was a mistake.

XXXX

Tristan was starting to regret saying that he would come to see her. He wouldn't be held responsible if something happened. He was able to control himself on Saturday. They had been in public and he hadn't wanted to scare her. If they were alone he wasn't sure he would be able to keep himself in control.

She hadn't changed at all. She was still the head strong, opinionated girl she had been at sixteen. Only now she was a woman, she was all woman. With curves Tristan had to restrain himself from touching. The kid from ten years ago was starting to come back. He didn't want that. He knew she hadn't liked him then. Not the way he wanted her to, but now he had been given a second chance.

Seeing her two weeks ago had taken him by surprise. He was slowly making his way into her world. He could go slow, if in the end she was with him. How was it possible to feel this way after ten years? He couldn't explain it. It was almost as if the feeling had never left.

The phone rang breaking him from his thoughts. He checked the ID before throwing it on the couch. It was his sister; he could call her back later. Right now he had bigger things to worry about.

XXXX

Rory was running late. It was almost twelve thirty and she still had to get dressed. She could hear Chester howling from the back yard. She had hated forcing him to go out there. She had to carry him out to get him out. He hated being out there, and it showed.

She was doing a last minute check in the mirror when the doorbell rang. She could hear Chester going crazy in the back yard. She checked the clock before opening the door. Quarter 'til, he was early. She opened the door with a smile. Tristan stood on the other side looking at his hands. Rory never pictured him as the nervous type.

"Come in." She said opening the door wider.

He walked in looking at the floor. She watched him with an amused smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tristan stopped in his tracks. He needed to pull it together. What he really needed was a drink. He nodded hoping that would reassure her. She walked down the hall and Tristan followed her.

"If you don't want to do this now, we can meet later."

"Now's good, sorry if I freaked you out." He said giving her a shy smile.

"It's all good." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

They finally fell into easy conversation.

"So what happened earlier?"

"You mean my fall from grace? Maddie was being difficult. She wouldn't do anything I told her to. She doesn't do that often. And to make matters worse our dog jumped on me. My coffee went everywhere."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. She put a hand over her mouth to stop, but she couldn't. Tristan glared at her, but he was actually thinking that he wanted to make her laugh again. He couldn't hold back his smile. Pretty soon he was laughing too.

"So are you okay with this? I know I wouldn't be. Especially since we're just starting to get to know each other."

"I wouldn't have agreed to it if it wasn't."

"How do you know Megan?"

Tristan sighed before rubbing his neck.

"Since I'm supposed to be honest I'll tell you."

"She's your secret lover isn't she?" Rory asked trying to be serious.

"That's it. The secret is out." Tristan said nodding his head.

"Seriously, how do you know her?"

"You have to promise you'll still write the article."

"It can't be that bad. What is she, your sister?"

Tristan nodded in response. Rory didn't know how to respond to that. She never would have thought Megan was his sister. She looked nothing like him. She was his total opposite with dark hair and green eyes.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah, just letting it sink in."

"Need a minute?" He asked smirking.

"No, I'm good smartass. Just confused. Was this your idea or hers?"

"It was hers. I swear I didn't know you worked there until that morning."

"Did Military school have anything to do with how you've changed?"

"A little. It was mainly because of a girl. She made me see being a jerk wasn't getting me anywhere."

"Maddies' mom?"

"Yeah, her name was Rachel."

"She died?" Rory was starting to regret starting the conversation.

"She had cancer. We got married at eighteen; Maddie was born a year later. Rachel died not long after that. Maddie wasn't even a year old."

"That's horrible. Do you need a few minutes? Something else to drink?"

"Another beer. I'll get it though."

He came back a minute later with Chester following him.

"He was supposed to stay outside."

"He was whining, I didn't think you'd mind."

Tristan sat down next to her and watched the dog. Chester was sitting at Rory's feet waiting to be told he could get on the couch.

"Come on." Rory said patting the couch.

"I was thinking. Since you're digging into my personal life, I should get to ask you some personal questions."

"I knew that was coming, it's fine."

They talked for another hour before Tristan realized he had missed his three o' clock meeting. It was almost five; that had never happened before. He still had to pick up Maddie from daycare; he had to go back to the office first though. He'd call his brother-in-law; hopefully he could pick up Maddie.

"Rory?" Someone called from the foyer.

Tristan came from out of the living room. He was face to face with a dark hared guy who was a good four inches shorter than him. The guy was staring him up and down. Chester came into the room and sat at the guys' feet.

"Rory's upstairs." Tristan said looking the guy in the eye.

The guy nodded then pointed to Tristan.

"You're Tristan right?"

"Yeah, you're Jess?"

"Yep." Jess said nodding.

Rory came downstairs a minute later. Jess and Tristan were still staring at each other. Tristan looked up when he heard her.

"Megan said she's not mad, but you owe her dinner. And next time, keep track of the time." She said giving him a smile.

"I'll bring her dinner alright. I'll see you tomorrow night." He said pulling on his jacket.

Rory watched him leave from the stoop. Jess opened the door giving her a questioning look.

"Don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna." He said closing the door after she came in.


	8. It's Just Dinner

Chapter Title: It's Just Dinner 

**AN: I was reading over what I've written so far and I realized something. I mentioned that Maddie's mom wanted to make sure that Maddie had manners. I haven't explained that yet. It's gets cleared away in this chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

Rory was working in her office the next day when her secretary Cindy walked in.

"Ms. Tucker wants to see you." She said catching Rory's attention.

Rory knocked on Megan's door knowing she was going to ask about Tristan. Megan looked up from her computer and told Rory to sit down.

"I just got off the phone with Tristan. He says you two are going out to dinner."

"It's strictly for the article." Rory said hoping she would believe her.

"That's what he said. I wanted you to know that I really do appreciate you doing this."

"It's not a problem."

Megan's phone rang ending their conversation. Rory walked back to her office pushing out the noise around her. Why had Megan asked Rory to interview Tristan? Wouldn't she want someone's unbiased opinion of her brother? Or did she think it would be easier for him if it were someone he knew?

XXXX

Tristan heard Maddie open the front door and he heard Megan's voice in the hall. He walked out of his room buttoning his shirt. The devil dog was at it again. He was jumping on Megan trying to knock her down.

"Jack back off." Tristan said before dragging the Golden Retriever down the hall.

Megan was in the kitchen making dinner before he left.

"Maddie, you gonna tell me bye?" He called from the door.

He could hear her running down the hall with Jack on her heels. She jumped into Tristan's arms and squeezed tight.

"Have fun daddy."

"I'll try."

"And tell Rory I said hi."

"I will."

"I love you daddy." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too baby." He said kissing her cheek.

Megan walked up to them and took Maddie from him.

"Sweep her off her feet." She whispered in his ear.

He gave Megan a stern look before walking out the door. Sometimes he wished he didn't tell her everything. It was going to get him in trouble one day.

XXXX

Rory stepped out of a cab in front of the restaurant. She made her way inside to the Maitre D. He led her to a table where Tristan was already sitting. He stood when he saw her. She took in his black suit with white shirt. He looked like the sixteen year old she remembered.

Tristan smiled watching her walk towards him. Her hair was down, falling in curls to her shoulders. She took off her jacket feeling him watching her still. And he was, he was looking at her from head to toe. She could feel her face start to burn.

She was wearing a knee length black dress that dipped low in the bad. She had finally sat down once Tristan pulled her chair.

"You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you." She said smiling.

Dinner was spent filling each other in on their day. They went for a walk afterwards.

"So, did you have a normal childhood growing up?"

"Define normal." Rory said laughing.

"Did your mom try to give you everything she didn't have growing up?"

"She did that. My entire town had a hand in raising me. Luke is the dad I always wanted. And our next-door neighbor Babette thought of me as her daughter. And so many other people would butt in."

"What about you dad?"

"Like I said he was there when he could be. He wasn't a deadbeat dad. But he made more mistakes then he did things right. I don't hold that against him though."

"I wish I could say that."

"What about your family?"

Tristan sighed thinking of how he could tell her without scaring her off.

"The only person I talk to in my family is Megan. It's been that way for eight years. I haven't seen or talked to my parents since before Maddie was born."

"Why?" Rory couldn't understand why he would do that.

"I didn't have a happy childhood. If it hadn't been for Megan I would be worse off than I am now."

"What happened?"

"My parents were never there. My mom at least tried. But my dad was a first class jerk. It didn't matter what I did. I always pissed him off."

"I can't imagine must have been like."

"I rebelled when I couldn't get their attention. And by the time I was sixteen I had pushed m dad too far. I had too much dir on him. He was looking for a reason to send me away. And he got one."

"What happened in North Carolina?"

"The same thing that happened Hartford. Only I was doing it to hide the pain. My granddad died not long after I left. I wasn't even allowed to go to his funeral. My dad had me put on watch so I couldn't leave."

"What does watch mean?"

"It means that I was escorted everywhere I went. I tried t sneak out and was put on probation for a month."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Rory." He said stopping.

Rory looked up to see the hurt in his eyes. She honestly couldn't understand how someone could their child like that.

"After my granddad died I lost all respect for my dad. It went downhill from there."

"You look like you made it through okay."

"Only because of Megan, Rachel, and Maddie."

"I meant to ask you yesterday, when you told me about Rachel. When I met Maddie you told me her mom taught her manners…"

"No I said she made sure she had manners. It took me a year before she got it." He said shaking his head.

He walked her home after that. As he walked home he thought about Rachel. She was a lot like Rory. She was so much like Rory he had almost slipped and called her Mary more times than he could remember. That was a nickname reserved for Rory. He would never call anyone else that.


	9. Not Going Down Without A Fight

Chapter Title: Not Going Down Without A Fight 

**AN: This is another short chapter. But a lot happens. I just want to say thank you again to everyone who is reading this. I really do appreciate it.**

When Rory walked into the office on Wednesday morning everyone was staring at her. On her desk was a newspaper. She looked through it and gasped when she saw a picture of Tristan and herself. She hoped to God it wasn't a paper owned by the Huntzbergers'. She flipped to the front to check. Oh God it was. They were doing this to make Tristan look bad; and she knew it. She gathered her things and walked out of her office.

"I'm going out. Forward my calls to my cell." She said walking by Cindy.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore."

Rory hailed a cab and made her way uptown. She was livid. And she hoped Logan was there. The cab stopped outside 'The New Yorker' main office. Rory made her way inside not stopping when security called her name. She rode the elevator to the top floor, and marched into Logan's office. His head shot up when he heard the door slam against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rising from his desk.

"You know exactly why I'm here." Rory said slamming the paper down on his desk.

"I can explain…"

"I don't want to hear it. You had no right bringing him into this. You did this to make him look bad."

"You're right I did."

"Do you not care that he hasn't done anything wrong?" She asked glaring at him.

"Ace, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it." Rory said walking out of his office.

Her cell phone rang as she walked out of the building.

"Hello?" She said sighing.

"Hey." Tristan said just above a whisper.

"I take it you saw the picture."

"Yeah." He said sounding upset.

"I am so sorry. It was my ex fiancée's fault."

"He did it?"

"I don't know how. But yes he did it."

"He was trying to make it look worse than it was?"

"He was trying to make you look bad."

"Ass." Tristan said just above a whisper.

"Yeah, he is an ass."

Tristan laughed glad that Rory wasn't mad.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm not that dated him."

"Well, I told him off. So I fell better."

"I bet."

"I have another call. Can I call you later?"

"Sure."

Rory switched over to talk to Jess. He was as angry as she was.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Rory smiled knowing he would do it too.

"I gave him a piece of my mind."

"That's not enough." Jess said scoffing.

"Jess, don't get into this. It's not your fight."

"Have you talked to Mr…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. And yes I have. He's more worried about me."

"He's a smart guy."

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight."

Rory closed her phone as she walked into her office building. She walked off the elevator to silence. She held her head high as she walked into her office. She didn't think that Logan would stoop this low. He was an ignorant ass, and Rory was finally realizing it.

XXXX

Rory had gone to lunch with Megan. She had been able to give her a little more background on Tristan as a kid. Rory hadn't laughed that much in a while. She had needed it. When she walked into her office she saw a dozen lilies on her desk.

She opened the card wondering who they were from. 'Have dinner with me tonight?' was all that it said. She walked out of her office to find Cindy.

"Do you know who delivered my flowers?"

"The man said he didn't want to leave his name. He said you would know who he was."

"He didn't sign his name."

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

Rory nodded before walking back into her office. She could only think of two people they could be from. She dialed Tristan's number first.

"Tristan Dugrey."

"Do you really have to say your name?"

"That's what they taught us in law school."

Rory laughed knowing he was kidding.

"Did you come by my office earlier?"

"You got my flowers."

"Thank you."

"Will you have dinner with me?"

"Do you think that's safe?"

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that…"

"Then what?"

"What if someone sees us?"

"Does it matter?" He asked hoping she would say it didn't.

"It doesn't matter. Where do you want to me to meet you?"

"I can come to your office. I'll bring dinner."

"What about Maddie? She must be getting jealous by now."

"That I'm spending time with a beautiful woman? She'll get over it."

Rory smiled when he said that. They made plans for him to come by around eight.


	10. Breaking Down A Few Walls

Chapter Title: Breaking Down A Few Walls 

**AN: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Yes, Logan had it coming to him. And because you guys are so nice, this chapter is extra long. I hope you like it.**

Tristan was walking out of his apartment when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw Rory's name.

"Hello?"  
"What happened to 'Tristan Dugrey'?"

"I only do that when I'm too lazy to check who it is."

"Fair enough. I wanted to ask you, when are you coming? It's after eight."

"I had trouble finding someone to watch Maddie. I should be there in twenty minutes."

"Well I'm ordering dinner. What do you?"

"Pizza? I'm still paying for it."

"Sounds good."

He walked the rest of the way thinking about what had happened that morning. He had been about to call the paper and haul the person responsible into court. Once he found out that it was Logan he took a different approach.

"_Logan Huntzberger."_

"_Logan, I'm glad I caught you. Tristan Dugrey here."_

"_I can explain…"_

"_I'm not the person you should be saying that to."_

"_Rory wouldn't listen to me."_

"_You expect her to?"_

"_Can you tell her I'm sorry?"_

"_No you're not. The reason I called you was to tell you that if you mess with Rory again, you won't have her after you. You'll have me after you. Don't bother her again."_

Tristan had been calm and he was surprised that he had been able to control himself. Logan sounded just like Rory had described. He was cocky and arrogant. Just like Tristan used to be. She shouldn't have to deal with Logan's crap. Everything would be fine once he left her alone. He walked into the building seeing her come off the elevator. She stopped when she saw him.

"You can go up. I'm going to the pizza."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm paying for it?"

"Well then come on." She said linking her arm through his.

He walked with her just taking in the silence. He wanted to be with her every chance he got.

"I went to lunch with Megan today." She said smirking.

"Whatever she told you was a lie." He said sounding scared.

"Whatever you say…Snoopy." She said giggling.

"She told you about that?" He said sounding even more scared.

"Yeah." She said laughing.

"I had a crush on Peppermint Patti, so what?" He asked sounding nervous.

Rory lost it and started laughing harder. She grabbed onto his arm to keep from falling.

"Go ahead and laugh. I can get dirt on you too."

"No you can't." She said calming down.

"All I have to do is go see Jess. I bet he can tell me some stories." He said scratching his chin.

"You wouldn't dare." She said with her mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Mary. Don't laugh at me again…you've been warned." He said trying to sound serious.

Rory got quiet after that. She was still getting used to flirting with him. She hadn't done it in so long she had almost forgotten how to do it. And she hated that her mom was right. '_He hasn't done it yet, but he will.'_ She sighed knowing she wouldn't have it any other way.

They ate in silence until Rory asked him about Megan.

"I know you two are close. But did you always get along?"

"We've had our moments. When she was thirteen she was starting to wear make up. The first time I saw her wear any I told her she looked like a clown. She wouldn't talk to me for days afterward." He said shaking his head.

"I don't have much of a relationship with my sister. But I love my brothers, I miss them when I'm not with them."

"Do they look like you?"

"Landon does. He's got these big blue eyes that all the woman in town go crazy over. JJ looks like Luke."

Tristan nodded letting silence fall over them again. He liked being with her like this. He felt like he could be himself and she wouldn't pass judgment on him. He thanked God everyday for giving him a second chance.

"Tristan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate your father so much? I mean, what exactly did he do? I could tell the night I met him that you couldn't stand him."

He sighed wishing she hadn't asked him. He was hoping the answer he had given her Monday had been enough.

"Megan told me some things. And told me I needed to ask you."

"My dad is a jerk. He is a lot like your ex fiancé. He thinks the rules don't apply to him."

Tristan paused searching for the courage he knew he would need. He hadn't talked about his dad in years.

"He was never at home. I caught him with his secretary when I was twelve. Do you want me stop? It's really depressing."

"If it upsets you then stop." Rory said sounding concerned.

"I made it through fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I can handle it. It's in the past right?"

"Exactly. After I caught him the first time things got worse. And I promised myself that I would never be like him." He said looking at the ground.

"You're not." Rory said rubbing his back.

"If I hadn't gotten out when I did I would be."

"You probably would. Did I ever tell you my mom did the same thing you did? She ran away in the middle of the night with me. My grandparents weren't a big part of my life before Chilton."

"No, you never told me that."

"Think about it, in twenty years Maddie could be like me. If you play your cards right." "I could live with that." He said draping an arm over her shoulders.

Rory sighed before leaning into him. She wished everything could be this nice.

"I never had a relationship with my dad. He didn't take me fishing, we didn't go camping. He never coached my little league team. That was the kind of dad I wanted."

"You just described Luke."

"Your step dad?"

"Yeah. I could see him doing those things with the twins."

Tristan nodded wanting to meet the man Rory considered her second dad.

"My dad didn't even take me to work. He said it wasn't a place for kids. Megan would always take me with her. Even when she was an intern, I was the talk of the office."

"You've been breaking hearts since you were that young?" She asked teasing him.

"I had them eating out of my hand." He said looking down at her as he tightened his grip on her.

"Doesn't it sound like you've changed that much when you think about it."

"I guess not." He said still looking at her.

"What about your mom?" Rory asked looking up at him.

"She tried to be a good mom. But it always backfired. I couldn't hate her for trying though."

"Then why don't you talk to her?"

"Because she's still with my dad. I do send her a Christmas card every year. That's the only contact I've had with her in eight years."

"They haven't tried to get in contact with you since you've been here?"

"No. I made it clear that I didn't want them to."

"Do you think it's fair that Maddie doesn't know her Grandmother?"

Tristan sighed wishing Rory hadn't brought that up. He pulled away from her stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I've overstepped my boundaries haven't I? But just so you know, I still have a solid relationship with my Grandmother. After all these years I still feel like I don't know her."

"What about your Grandfather?"

"He died not long after I graduated from Yale."

"So do you feel like you missed out on getting to know him?"

"You could say that. I knew more him than I do my Grandmother though."

They fell into silence again as he walked her home. He thought about what she had said. There would come a day when Maddie would ask about her Grandparents. And he had no idea how to deal with it.

"What about Rachel's parents? Are they in Maddie's life?"

"As much as they can be. They still live in North Carolina, but we go to see them a couple times a year."

Rory nodded letting them fall into silence again. Tristan stopped outside her brownstone. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She looked up at him wondering what would happen next. He kissed her forehead before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you for listening." He said before kissing her cheek.

She nodded wishing he would kiss her again. He pulled away dashing her hopes. She watched him walk back down the street. She could hardly see him when she finally went inside. It had been a good night.


	11. Making Plans

Chapter Title: Making Plans 

AN: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. At least that's what all of you have said. Thank you so much. This chapter is on the short side. But the next couple of chapters are longer. And you'll start to see some Trory action soon. I promise! Thank you for being so patient.

Thursday was dragging on forever. Rory hadn't gotten much work done, and she knew she would have to stay late. She groaned when she came in after the meeting. Someone had piled more work on her desk. There was no way she would be leaving before midnight. She sat down to get started when something caught her eye. It was a message slip dated for Monday. How could she have missed that? It showed that her grandmother had called. Rory was surprised she hadn't called back. She picked up the phone with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Hi Grandma."

"Rory! I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me."

"I lost your message. I just found it."

"Are you busy?"

"Busier than usual."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wanted to invite you to dinner on Friday."

"I've got too much work Grandma. I can't."

"Luke and Jess are coming. I can never get Jess to come over."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Don't wait so long in between calling next time. I miss talking to you."

"I won't."

Rory hung up feeling bad. She knew she would never hear the end of it from her mom and Jess. Those two were so alike it was scary. At least Jess wasn't a nut job. But her mom was a nut job that she loved.

XXXX

Tristan ran a hand through his hair again. It was sticking up like he had stuck his finger in a electrical socket but he didn't care. His run had done nothing to clear his head. He stood in the middle of the park bent over with his hands on his knees. He was getting strange looks from everyone around him but he didn't care. What Rory had said had gotten to him. She was right. It wasn't fair to keep his mom out of Maddie's life. He was so confused he didn't know what to do. His mother wasn't a bad person, her heart was in the right place. He needed to talk to Megan first though.

He walked through the park making his way to the entrance. He had planned on spending the weekend with Maddie. Now it looked like he might be taking a weekend trip to Connecticut. Maddie wouldn't be coming with him, he wanted to talk to his mom first.

Tristan stepped out of a cab and into his apartment building. He opened the door to his loft and pulled off his clothes while making his way to the bathroom. He stared the shower waiting for the water to heat up. He stared at his reflection wondering if he was making the right decision.

XXXX

It was almost one when Rory climbed into bed. She had finally gotten caught up. She sighed as she laid her head on the pillow. She thought she would be able to fall asleep easily. But she tossed and turned all night.

She gave up at four. Tomorrow she was going into work late. Hopefully she would be able to sleep after a long bath. She sighed as she sank into the water. '_A girl could get used to this.'_ Rory thought as she closed her eyes. Half an hour later she was back in bed. And she finally got some sleep.

XXXX

Tristan was woken up by something landing on his stomach. His eyes snapped open seeing beady eyes and a snout.

"I swear I'm getting rid of you." He growled shoving the dog off the bed.

He was searching for a pair of pants when his door opened. Maddie stuck her head around the corner. Tristan smiled at her over his shoulder. She climbed on his bed watching him get ready. He packed a bag decided that he would just go to Hartford and get it over with.

"Daddy are we going somewhere?"

"I'm going out of town for a few days. You are going to stay with Julie." He said zipping his bag.

Maddie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He had never been away from her for more than a day. So he knew this was coming.

"If you're good I'll take you to see Rory next week."

"You will?" She said lacing her arms around his neck.

Tristan nodded picking her up. He carried her into the kitchen while trying to fix his tie. Things were going to be fine. If he kept saying it, he would eventually believe it.

XXXX

Rory heard her phone ring and she groaned. She reached for it knocking things off the nightstand in the process.

"Hello?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Tristan?"

"No it's your knight in shining armor."

"So it is you? What do you want?" She asked teasing him.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to Hartford with me."

"I can't. I've got work to catch up on."

"Bring it with you." He said she should have thought of it.

"Well, my Grandmother did invite to dinner tonight."

"What about me?"

"I can tell her that I'm bringing someone. What's with the sudden urge to get to Hartford?"

"I'm going to see my mom."

"And you need me because?"

"I need a support system."

"What about Meg?"

"I would rather go with you." He said hoping she would say yes.

"Where would we stay?"

"In a hotel."

"I'm not sharing with you."

"Even if it has two beds."

"Not even then."

"I'll work something out. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Rory hung up the phone thinking about what she had just done. She had agreed to spend the weekend with Tristan. Was she insane? She shouldn't have said yes, she was still trying to figure out her feelings. She hoped she would be able to control herself around him.

She needed to talk to someone about this. She needed to talk to someone who would be honest and not tell her something to make her happy. She knew exactly who to call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zach, where's Lane?"

"She's right here, hold on."

"Rory?" Lane said sounding excited.

"Hey buddy!" Rory said getting excited.

"Why haven't you called!"

"I've been busy. But I need your advice."

"Spill."

"There's this guy, I really like him. But whenever I'm around him, I act like I'm in high school again."

"And it's not Logan?" Lane said sounding confused.

Had it really been that long since Rory had talked to her? She tried to think back to the last time she had talked to her best friend. It had been over the summer. Everything had been fine then.

"Logan's out of the picture. I should have called you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, how long have you known this guy?"

"Ten years, but we're just now starting to really get to know each other."

"So do I know him?"

"You met him once."

"Who is he?"

"Tristan Dugrey."

"Bible Boy!" Lane yelled into the phone.

Rory held the phone away from her ear as Lane squealed into the phone.

"You done?" Rory asked smiling.

"Are you serious? Is he still good looking?"

"He's even more good looking now."

"So what is he like? Has he changed?"

"He has a daughter. And he's changed so much, but then again no."

"He still calls you Mary?"

"He's done it once."

"This is amazing."

"I know."

"You going to let him walk out of your life this time?"

"Not if I can help it."

"That's what I like to hear."

They talked for a few more minutes before she realized it was after one. It wouldn't do her any good to come into the office now. She called Megan to tell her what had happened.

"You're going aren't you?"

"Yeah, do you think I shouldn't?"

"Absolutely you should go!"

"I'll come in tomorrow to pick up my work. I'll get it done this weekend."

"Don't worry about it. I'll push it off on someone else."

"You don't have to do that." Rory said sounding worried.

"Yes I do. You are going to have fun with my kid brother. And I won't take no for an answer!" Megan said before hanging up the phone.

Rory shook her head in wonder. If she had found out that Tristan was Megan's brother sooner she would have saved herself a lot of heartbreak and tears. But she couldn't worry about that now, she was back in his life and she wasn't leaving anytime soon.


	12. Meet The Gilmore, Danes

Chapter Title: Meet The Gilmore/Dane's 

**Disclaimer: I just realized I hadn't done one of these in a while. I don't own them. If I did, Dean would be in my closet. **

**AN: You guys are awesome. I don't you that enough. This story is about to get good. A lot will happen within the next few chapters. I just hope you guys can handle it.**

Tristan pulled up outside the brownstone. He couldn't believe that Rory had said she would go with him. He wasn't going to complain though. He walked up the stairs hearing Chester bark from the other side of the door. Jess opened the door before Tristan could knock. He opened the door wider letting him in. Jess walked away not saying a word. Rory came down the hall with Jess right behind her a few minutes later.

"Tell him nothing is going on between us."

Tristan gave her a surprised look. She gave him a pleading look before he said anything.

""We're just friends."

"You better not try anything." Jess said glaring at him.

"Jess give it a rest!" Rory said in frustration.

"I'm just saying…"

"Finish that sentence and I'm buying you a one way ticket back to Philly, and you can rot there."

Jess shook his head before walking away. Rory picked up her bag before opening the door. She stopped when she saw his truck. She had expected him to drive a sports car.

"What?" He asked seeing her eye the truck.

"I never saw you as the truck type. I always thought you'd have a beamer."

"I have never had a beamer. Nor do I want one." He said putting her bag in the back seat.

He opened her door for her as he looked at the front window. His eyes met Jess' before he shut the door.

"I thought you said he was coming to Hartford."

"He is, he had something to take care of."

Tristan nodded wanting to change the subject. Rory looked over at him knowing Jess made him uncomfortable. She was going to have to have a talk with him. Tristan didn't deserve to be interrogated by Jess. He hadn't done anything wrong. She knew Jess was protective of her, but he had overstepped his boundaries.

"You okay?" Tristan asked putting his eyes over hers.

"I was thinking." She said looking out the window.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked rubbing her hand.

"I'm sorry about Jess."

"It's not your fault."

They fell into silence again, but Tristan didn't take his hand away. Rory looked down at their hands and smiled. This was better than she had expected. She never would have imagined she would be doing this with Tristan. Then again the past week had been a whirlwind for her. She had been looking forward to having the house to herself. She would have peace and quiet to get her work done. Now she was going away with Tristan. Rory shook her head in wonder.

XXXX

They were the first one's at her grandmother's that night. Everyone else was running late. Emily had pulled Tristan away not long after they got in. Rory heard someone at the door so she went to answer it.

Luke and her mom were on the other side. Landon and JJ were squirming to get down when they saw her. They were almost two, and they had grown so much since the last time she saw them.

"Be a doll, take one of them. Your mom gave them candy on the way here." Luke said in exasperation.

Rory took JJ from him, and he smiled in gratitude.

"She still thinks making them hyper will make Grandma push you out the door faster?"

"Yeah."

"Landon give Sissy a kiss." Lorelai said giving Rory a pleading look.

Lorelai knew Rory couldn't stay mad at her for long. Landon wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. JJ pushed him away in defiance.

"Mine!" JJ said making Landon cry.

"JJ!" Lorelai whispered hearing her mom coming down the hall.

Lorelai handed Landon to Rory and took JJ to the bathroom. Tristan saw Rory trying to calm her brother down. Emily rubbed Landon's back as Rory tried to talk to him.

"Do you want me to take him?" Emily asked holding her arms out.

"He's fine Grandma. JJ just decided to be a spoiled little brother." Rory said looking at Luke.

Luke was staring over her shoulder at Tristan. She sighed as her mom came back into the room.

"He doesn't like sharing his Sissy." Lorelai said walking JJ over to them.

Rory felt the back of her neck grow hot. Landon and JJ always fought over her. She couldn't get over it. Tristan cleared his throat from the door. Rory turned to face him.

"Mom, Luke this is Tristan. Tristan, this is my mom Lorelai and my step dad Luke."

"It's nice to meet you." Tristan said making his way into the room

He shook Luke's hand meeting his gaze. He walked over to Lorelai and she pulled him into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you…Bible Boy."

"Mom!" Rory said as her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

Lorelai stuck out her tongue at Rory as Tristan turned his attention to JJ.

"That's JJ; he's a handful." Luke said JJ stared up at Tristan.

He walked over to Rory and put a hand on Landon's back.

"This must be Landon."

Rory nodded as Landon rubbed his eyes trying to calm down.

"He's a real sweetie." Rory said kissing his forehead.

"But JJ is her favorite." Lorelai said speaking up.

"I don't play favorites. I love them both." She said putting him down.

They all went into the living room to wait for Jess. It wasn't like him not to call to say he would be late. At least not when it came to Emily. She would never let him hear the end of it.

Half an hour later he still hadn't showed. The maid came to tell them that dinner was ready. Emily let them into the dining room. After they were all the seated the doorbell rang. The maid showed Jess into the room. He sat down in silence not giving them an explanation.

An hour later everyone was leaving and Lorelai asked Rory if she was coming with them.

"Tristan made hotel reservations."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure you come and see us before you go back." Luke said hugging her.

"I'll see what I can do." She said before brushing hair off of his forehead.

Tristan stood by the door waiting for Rory. He cold feel Jess staring at him. He looked over at him holding in the urge to say something.

"You ready to go?" Rory asked putting on her coat.

"Yeah." Tristan said smiling down at her.

They were on the expressway when Rory finally said something.

"Where exactly are we staying?" She asked turning to face him.

"This Inn. You might have heard of it. It's called the Dragon Fly." He said smirking at her.

"You sneak. Who did you talk to?"

"Your mom said there were a couple rooms open."

Rory smiled liking that he had gone out of his way to make her happy.


	13. A Lady Never Tells

Chapter Title: A Lady Never Tells 

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. If they were I'd have Tristan and Jess chained in my shed.**

**AN: You all have been so patient with this story. And now all your patience has paid off. You get more Trory action in this chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

Rory was getting ready for bed when she heard someone knock on her door. She sighed when she saw Jess on the other side.

"I wanted to apologize." He said holing up his hands in surrender.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person." She said folding her arms in front of her.

"I'm not good at the apologizing thing. You know that."

"No, you just hate being wrong." She said before shutting the door.

She heard him knock on the door next to hers as she pulled back the covers. She was reading when someone knocked on her door again. Thinking it was Jess again she didn't look out the door.

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" She asked pulling a piece of lint off of her shirt.

The person grabbed her hand as they walked into the room and shut the door. Rory looked up to see blue eyes staring down at her.

"I thought you were Jess." She said once she finally found her voice.

Tristan shook his head in response.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked above a whisper.

Tristan lowered his head to hers.

"Tristan…"

"Shh." He said before kissing her.

It was light, almost as if he had barely kissed her. Then he pulled away.

"Good night." He said before turning to leave.

"Tristan wait." Rory said taking his hand.

He turned around to say something but Rory's lips were on his. She wrapped her free hand around his waist pulling him closer. He moaned when he felt her nibbling on his bottom lip. She felt his tongue run across her top lip making her open her mouth. He pulled away laughing. She kept her forehead to his and started laughing too.

"You know we're crazy right?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"How did you come up with that?"

"Because, you cried the first time I kissed you. And now that you've kissed me I can't stop smiling."

"Or laughing." She said kissing his nose.

"I only did that for a minute."

"Whatever you say Bible Boy."

"Why do you and your mom call me that?"

"It's because of the Mary reference."

"I'll make you a deal. If I can still call you Mary, you can still call me Bible Boy."

"Even if I'm not a Mary anymore?"

"You're a Mary, you just have Magdalene added on now." He said tickling her side.

"Stop! You need to go back to your room." She said pushing him away.

"Do I have to?" He asked pouting.

"If you don't want Jess to take back his apology then yes." She said shoving him out the door.

"Good night…again." He said brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Good night Tristan."

Rory shut the door falling against it. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe she wanted to do it again. She got back into bed turning out the light. She was asleep a few minutes later.

XXXX

Rory was woken up when she heard someone at the door. She pulled on her robe and was patting down her hair as she made her way to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Room service." Rory smiled hearing her mom's voice.

Rory opened the door seeing Sookie behind her mom. She held up a tray of food and coffee.

"Hey Sookie." Rory said once they were in the room.

"Hey Sugargirl." Sookie said hugging her.

"Where are the boys?"

"With their favorite cousin."

Rory shook her head as she was bombarded with questions.

"What is he like? You're mom won't tell me." Sookie asked sitting next to Rory.  
"Tristan? He's a good guy, he's a good dad too. His little girl adores him."

"Have you met her?" Lorelai asked sounding concerned.

"I met her for half an hour once." Rory said looking at her hands.

Rory knew Lorelai had concerns. She was a mother after all.

"Are you two…"

"Dating? I don't know."

"Have you…"

"Kissed him? Last night." Rory said unable to hold back her smile.

"I'd be smiling too if I kissed a guy that good looking." Sookie said nodding her head.

"What about Jackson?"

"I'm allowed to look, I just can't touch." Said giving them a sheepish shrug.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Lorelai asked putting a hand on Rory's leg.

"I think so. We haven't talked about that yet."

"You don't think it's too soon? You just got out of a seven year relationship."

"I know, but with us being thrown together for the article… it sped things up."

"I'm all about speeding things up." Lorelai said nodding her head.

They talked for a little while longer before Rory went downstairs. She saw Tristan in the lobby with Jess and the twins. She hadn't seen him out of a suit in over ten years. The white button down shirt was tight against him. He had the sleeves rolled up showing off his forearms. His faded blue jeans hung loosely on him.

"If only they were tighter." Sookie whispered as she walked past Rory.

Rory gave her a stern look before walking over to them. Tristan was holding JJ as she sat down on the couch.

"Sissy." JJ said climbing out of Tristan's lap and into hers.

"Hey buddy." She said hugging him.

"Luke wasn't kidding when he said JJ was a handful."

"I could have told you that." She said rolling her eyes.

Jess sat on the floor reading to Landon. He looked up and saw Tristan and Rory interacting. He knew something had happened, he could feel it. He just hoped Tristan didn't screw up like every other boyfriend she had. Including him.

XXXX

Rory stood in line at Doosey's with Landon on her hip. He had this thing about sticking his fingers in other people's mouth. Which is what he was trying to do at the moment. She calmly pushed his hands away and shook her head no.

Someone called her name and she looked up to see Dean. He had taken over when Taylor retired. At least that's what she had heard. She smiled at him before moving up in line. She was over what had happened. It was in the past as far as she was concerned.

The bell above the door rang and Rory heard her name again. It was Tristan and he had JJ on his back. He walked over to her but didn't notice Dean. Rory hoped they didn't kill each other.

"Rory, you okay?" Tristan asked tipping her chin so she would look at him.

"Mm hmm. You remember Dean don't you?" She asked nodding to the man on the other side of her.

"Yeah, how's it going?" Tristan said holding out his hand.

"Good…" He said looking at Rory.

"Tristan." She said nodding her head.

"That's what I thought." He said shaking Tristan's hand.

Rory and Tristan walked out of the store in silence. It hadn't been as bad as she thought.

"That went well." Tristan said sighing.

"Yeah it did." Rory said looking up at him.

Tristan stopped outside Luke's. Lorelai came outside to get Landon and JJ. Rory took Tristan's hand and led him down the street. She took him past Miss Patty's, past the movie theater and down a path she knew so well. She stopped at the bridge draping her feet over the edge. Tristan said down next to her. He put an arm around her and held her close.

"Is this where you take every guy you like?"

"Only the ones that matter." She said closing her eyes.

They got lost in the silence. It was dark by the time they made it back to town. It had started to snow when they walked out of the woods. Tristan stopped them in front of Miss Patty's. He pulled her to him and leaned down. She met him halfway wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down her back to keep her warm as they kissed. Rory pulled away playing with his hair. He didn't pull away as he stared into her eyes.

"At least you're not laughing." Rory said smiling.

"Shut up Gilmore." Tristan said groaning.

AN2: I wanted to let you all know; the twins are based on my nephews. They're not twins, but they are brothers. And they are constantly fighting for my attention. They're really cute though, and I love him. So they have a place in the story.


	14. Eric Brady vs Pacey Witter

Chapter Title: Eric Brady vs. Pacey Witter 

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. I only have pocket change.**

**AN: The first part of this chapter is a little random. I was hyped up on soda again…sorry! In this chapter you will find the age-old discussion of who's hotter. Because I can see Lorelai and Rory doing that. **

Rory walked into the house that she called home for twenty-one years. Not much had changed. Even after expansion in '05, the twins got Rory's old room after she left. The spare room had become her mom's sewing room. She had left Tristan with Luke. She knew he would be okay. Luke had told her thought Tristan was a good guy.

"Any guy who can raise a daughter on his own has to be a good guy." He had said earlier that day.

He had taken her by surprise. But his opinion mattered; it mattered a lot. Rory smiled thinking about Tristan's reaction when she told him. He had been speechless, and yet he looked so proud.

Her mom was in the living room watching TV when she walked in.

"Hey." She said sitting down next to her mom.

"Shh!" Lorelai said not looking at Rory.

Rory's eyes narrowed when she realized what she was watching.

"Mom, why are you watching a ten year old episode of a soap opera? Again?"

"Don't make fun of mommy." She said not looking away from the TV.

"He's not coming back, give it up. He's on another show now mom."

"But I love him on this. Eric Brady why did you have to leave! Damn you Jensen Ackles!"

Rory rolled her eyes wishing she had thrown away the tapes years ago. She got up and went into the kitchen. The back door opened and Luke and Tristan walked in.

"Hey." She said setting down her coffee cup.

"Where's your mom?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Is she making the boys be apart of it?"

"Thankfully no, they're asleep. I wasn't so lucky."

"See if I keep any dirty secrets on you." Lorelai said from the other room.

"Throw away the videos she is watching. There are six I believe."

"What is she watching?" Tristan asked sounding confused.

"She's not watching, she's drooling."

"Shut up Pacey lover!"

"Shh! I've liked him way longer than you've liked Jensen." Rory said coming back into the living room.

"You wanna grab a beer? This could take a while." Luke asked putting his jacket back on.

"Why?" Tristan asked sounding confused.

"Because, they are arguing over Jensen Ackles and Joshua Jackson. Who's hotter, who's a better actor… you get the point. It could take a while."

"What about the boys?"

"They'll sleep through it."

"Yeah lets go." Tristan said nodding his head.

As they left they heard Lorelai say something about the show Dark Angel and Rory mention something about the movie The Skulls. The conversation went on for another half an hour before they brought the junk food.

"Remember when you wanted to be Joey?" Lorelai asked as they watched Dawson's Creek.

"Yeah, and Lane wanted to be Jen. She got grounded for a month when her mom found us watching it." Rory said shaking her head.

She always won the argument. Jensen might be hot, but Joshua is hot and funny. Rory had only laughed during Supernatural… frequently. She had lost count of how many Joshua Jackson movies that had made her laugh. It felt good to be right.

It was late when Luke and Tristan came back. Dawson was still on but the girls were passed out. Luke talked Tristan into staying the night.

"The couch pulls out into a bed. I get up at four. So don't try anything, please. I don't want it to be weird." He said shaking Lorelai.

She stumbled up the stairs as Tristan picked up Rory. Luke pulled out the bed and got it set up. A few minutes later Tristan laid Rory down. He was getting situated under the blankets when Rory laid her head on his stomach.

"I thought you were asleep." He said rubbing her back.

"I was, but the smell of your cologne woke me up. It's nice." She said sighing.

Tristan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He could get used to this.

XXXX

Rory woke up the next morning feeling someone's arms around her. Her eyes snapped open coming in contact with someone's chest. Someone's very well defined chest. She slowly turned her head and held back a gasp when she realized it was Tristan. Was she that out of it last night? And to make matters worse they were in her mom's house. The last thing she remembered was watching a season of Dawson's Creek she had kept in the movie collection. She had made an ass out of herself in front of him. She inwardly groaned hoping she could get out of his grasp without waking him up.

Tristan tightened his grip as he felt her move away. Rory looked up in surprise when he opened his eyes. He looked at her then yawned.

"I know I'm not Jensen Ackles or even Joshua Jackson. But I figured I was better than nothing." He said giving her an evil smirk.

"Spawn of Satan." She said pushing him in the chest.

"That hurts Mare. Right here." He said placing a hand over his heart.

"You don't have a heart."

"I know I don't. A certain little girl has it." He said pulling her back to him.

"I was wrong, I take it back." She said kissing him on the neck.

"Thank you." He said kissing her forehead.

Rory settled back into his arms. She might as well enjoy it while it last. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she ran his hands down her side.

Tristan wished they could stay in bed all day. But he knew he had to go see him mom today. He had talked to her yesterday and asked her to meet him at the country club his parents had belonged to for years.

Tristan and Rory walked through the dining room of the club hand in hand. He had grabbed her hand to help her out of the truck; and hadn't let go since. He saw his mother sitting at a corner table. She looked different than Tristan remembered. Her hair was almost silver now, but she still looked young for her age. She was thinner, and looked genuinely happy when she saw him.

Olivia Dugrey stood when Tristan and Rory walked over. She took in her son. He hadn't changed much. He was taller, but he still looked like the eighteen year old she remembered.

"Mom." Tristan said sitting down.

"I was surprised when you called."

"Someone made me realized I wasn't being rational." He said squeezing Rory's hand under the table.

"I'm just glad you want me in your life again." She said with tears in her eyes.

Tristan nodded looking over at Rory. He hadn't even introduced her yet.

"Mom this is…"

"Rory Gilmore." Olivia said finishing his sentence.

"You're with the D.A.R." Rory said as it dawned on her.

"Yes I am. We met a few years ago."

Rory nodded wondering what would happen next. She felt out of place, but she knew Tristan wanted her there.

"How is she?" Olivia asked breaking the silence.

"Maddie's great. I have pictures, recent ones." He said pulling the out of his suit pocket.

Olivia looked through them with a sad smile. She had missed out on so much; but she hoped that she could make up for that.

"How's dad?" Tristan asked taking her by surprise.

"I wouldn't know. I left him four years ago."

"When I moved to New York?" He asked letting it sink in.

"Around then. I wanted to tell you, but I wanted you to see me because you wanted to. Not because you felt obligated."

"What happened?"

"He got sloppy, one of his girlfriends wanted him to leave me for her. So she came by the house and told me the truth."

Tristan shook his head in frustration. He made plans to bring Maddie to Hartford for Christmas. Rory was right, he felt better now that he had talked to his mother. He would have to take her advice more often.


	15. Dinner with Prince Charming

Chapter Title: Dinner with Prince Charming 

AN: My niece came up with the title, and it stuck. Obviously a lot of you liked the last chapter. I should write caffeine-induced chapters more often huh? I was going through the reviews last night and I realized I'm pushing 150. I never thought that would happen. So far that Maddie is in this chapter. A lot of you have been asking for more of her.

Rory hadn't said much to Jess since Friday night. It was now Wednesday, and things were starting to get tense. She was worried; every time she opened her mouth to say something Jess would walk way. The bright spot in her day came when Tristan called. He had invited her to his loft. He had told her he would cook her dinner. She wasn't used to that.

After they came home she had given him space. She knew he needed time to think about what had happened. That morning was the first time she had talked to him since Sunday. She knew it had meant a lot to him to have her there. But he had told her anyway. He had even gone out of his way to tell her to bring Jess. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't speaking to her.

Jess had stayed out late the night before. Rory heard him come in at two. She had wanted to confront him then. But she was too tired to argue with him. She heard him outside her door wanting to knock. She had almost opened the door on him. Maybe then he would be so stubborn. She left long before he got out of bed. She heard someone knock on her door and she was surprised to see Jess.

"I'm an ass I know." He said sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, you are." She said calling him on it.

"I just want you to be happy. And this guy has too much emotional baggage." Jess said shaking his head.

"Just because you couldn't handle it doesn't mean I can't." Rory said getting up.

There was a time when Jess had been in love, honestly in love. It had been a year ago. Like Tristan Corey had been a single parent. And when she relocated to Atlanta for her job Rory had thought that Jess would go with her. He had shocked everyone when he broke up with her.

"Rory I'm sorry." Jess said making her stop.

Rory sighed knowing she couldn't stay at him for long.

"He invited us over for dinner tonight."

"I can't, I have a date."

Rory nodded knowing that Jess would be uncomfortable. He didn't like being the third wheel. It was just as well, Rory was nervous as it was. She didn't know why, she had already met Maddie. Maybe it was because things seemed to perfect. She was waiting for the next bomb to drop.

The rest of the day passed by so slow that Rory knew something bad would happen. She stood outside his loft trying to push the dark thoughts away. When he opened the door he seemed fine. Rory heard Maddie from the other room as she walked in.

"We just got home. So I haven't had time to clean."

"It's fine." She said hanging up her coat.

"You okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah. It's just been a long day." She said turning to face him.

He leaned down to rest his head on hers while she pushed the day out of her mind.

"Where's Jess?"

"He already had plans."

"Maybe next time." He said before brushing his lips against hers.

Rory nodded knowing that she needed to tell him about Jess. Lying to him wasn't going to get her anywhere. So she sat down on the couch and told him everything. He looked upset at first. Once Rory explained Corey he understood.

"He doesn't want you to make the mistake he did?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you understand."

"Why did you tell me?"

"I've made some mistakes in past relationships. I've learned that lying hurts everyone involved."

"You're right it does."

"I don't want to hurt you." She said turning to face him.

"That's not possible." He said leaning in.

His lips were inches from hers when they heard a crash in the hall. He pulled away taking off down the hall.

"Jack did it." Maddie said when Tristan found her.

There was a dent in her bedroom door.

"You had him chasing you again didn't you?"

Maddie hung her head not wanting to look at him.

"Yes sir."

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked picking her up.

She shrugged her shoulders as he carried down the hall. He had been trying to break the habit of her wanting to be carried. He only did it when she was upset. Like right now. They walked into the living room; Maddie squirmed to get down when she saw Rory.

"She's fine, it was the dog."

"You're dog makes that much noise?" Rory asked giving him a questioning look.

"He makes my life miserable." He said with a sigh.

Maddie giggled as Tristan walked into the kitchen. He could be heard scolding the dog as he made it go into the laundry room. Rory talked with Maddie wondering how she could only be seven. She wasn't like any seven-year-old Rory had ever met.

"My dad said he knew you when you were in school."

"He did." Rory said nodding her head.

"So do you know Aunt Paris?" She asked as Tristan walked back into the room.

"I know Paris too." Rory said watching Tristan straighten the room.

"Paris'll be here her Sunday." He said not looking up from what he was doing.

"I haven't seen her since college. But we talk every once in a while."

"We usually see her around Christmas. But Megan ran her mouth and invited her over." Tristan said once Maddie left the room.

Rory nodded as Tristan massaged her shoulders. He leaned over the back of the couch as Rory looked up at him. He kept his hands on her shoulders as they kissed. He pulled away with a smile on his face. They could only do so much with Maddie in the next room. Rory was the first girlfriend he had invited over to meet Maddie. He had trouble admitting that, he sheltered Maddie too much sometimes. That was something else he had trouble admitting.

"Daddy, when's dinner." Maddie asked coming back into the room

"Ten more minutes baby."

She ran back down the hall as Tristan looked down at Rory.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"I've got it." He said brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

She smiled at him before he walked back into the kitchen. A few minutes later Tristan came back into the room with Jack on a leash.

"I've got to take him for a walk. We'll eat when I get back." He said before opening the door.

Rory made her way down the hall to Maddie's room. She watched the little girl from the door. Maddie was playing with a Barbie on her bed. She was brushing the dolls hair when Rory cleared her throat. Rory smiled when she looked up.

"We're gonna be eating in a few minutes." She said once Maddie said she could come in.

Maddie walked out of her room and across the hall. She flipped on the light in the bathroom. She started the faucet wetting her hands. She was still washing her hands when Tristan came back in a minute later. He saw Rory standing in the hall with a smile on her face.

"Hey. She's showing me the proper way to wash your hands."

"You can thank her Uncle Eddie fro that." He said rolling his eyes.

Rory laughed following him into the kitchen. Jack was lying on a rug by the stove. He eyed Rory suspiciously as she walked by him. They sat down to dinner and Rory realized how normal Tristan was. He was different around Maddie, his face lit up and he smiled when he made her laugh.

"Daddy's really funny." Maddie said once she calmed down.

"Yeah he is." Rory said smiling at him.

He winked at her in response. Talk resumed and Rory could say that this wasn't what she had expected. It was better.

XXXX

Tristan had been trying to put Maddie to bed for ten minutes before Rory took her to her room saying that she would try. Five minutes later she was at the kitchen watching him clean.

"How did you get her to sleep so fast? It usually takes me half an hour." He asked loading the dishwasher.

"I read to her." She said making it sound so simple.  
"I do that. Most of the time it doesn't work."

"Then you aren't doing it right." She said walking up behind him.

She wrapped her arms around him and he turned in her arms. She trapped him between the counter before she leaned up to kiss him. He fisted his hands in her hair as she sucked on his bottom lip. She deepened the kiss when he didn't pull away. He pulled her off the ground as he turned around. She pulled away gasping for breath. She rested her head in the crook of his neck not wanting him to put her down. Tristan sat her on the counter and put his arms at her sides.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered in her ear.

"The same thing you're doing to me." She said looking into his eyes.

He smiled not breaking their gaze. He had crossed a line at some point that night. He could see her living with him. Taking care of Maddie in a way he couldn't. Maddie needed a mother figure and he knew that. But was it too soon to be thinking of marrying Rory?

**AN2: Sorry for the abrupt ending. But I personally don't think it's too soon for him to be thinking about marrying her. He's been in love with her since he was sixteen. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Taking Things Slow

Chapter Title: Taking Things Slow 

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

**AN: A lot of you had opinions on the last chapter. And I'm all for taking advice, so thank you. He won't be asking her to marrying for a while. But it will happen, because I am hopeless romantic at heart.**

Tristan tossed and turned before looking at the clock. It was almost two. He wasn't looking forward to the rest of the night. He hadn't slept in days. Not since Rory came over, all of the feelings he had ten years ago had come back without warning. And now he was scared to act on them. He could see her living with him. But marrying her? It was too soon for that. He pushed the thought from his mind willing sleep to come. Megan had called that afternoon and had said that Maddie could stay with her until Sunday. She had never seen him like this.

"_You are eating aren't you?" She asked teasing him._

"_I haven't got it that bad." He said rolling his eyes._

"_Give it a month." She said being as serious as she could._

Tristan shook his head in annoyance. Leave it to Megan to be a smart ass when he was trying to be serious. He swung his legs over the side of the bed hoping to find something to help him sleep. He rifled through the medicine cabinet trying to find the sleeping pills he kept there. He found the box and he tipped it hoping he wasn't right. He was right; it was empty. He made his way back to his room in defeat. He'd get more tomorrow. Right now he was so tired he couldn't see straight.

He sighed sinking against the pillows. The TV was on so he flipped through channels until he found infomercials. He turned the volume down low and was asleep ten minutes later.

XXXX

Rory was still having trouble dealing with 'Hostile Jess'. Even after he apologized he was on edge. It was almost as if he were hiding something. He had left yesterday afternoon saying that he would be back Sunday night. What was wrong with him now? He was worse than a woman sometimes. She left the brownstone and as she was walking down the street she was knocked down.

"Jack!" Tristan said running up to her.

"Could you get him off of me?" She asked laughing.

"You're not mad?" He asked helping her up.

"No. It just means he likes me." She said wiping off her jeans.

"He's not the only one." He said staring at her.

She blushed as she put up a hand to block the sun.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." He said taking her hand again.

They walked down the street in silence. They were at his building a few minutes later. Rory sat on the couch as Tristan went to get them something to drink. He came back and jumped over the back of the couch.

"Trying to relive your teen years?" She asked teasing him.

"I'm gonna do it while I still can." He said grinning at her.

"Where's Maddie?"

"With Megan. I hadn't been sleeping. At all, I finally got some sleep last night. And I got to sleep in 'til noon." He said draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Why hadn't you been sleeping?" She asked getting closer to him.

"I had a lot on mind."

"Everything okay now?" She asked looking at him.

"Everything is perfect now." He said brushing his lips against hers.

They grew quiet again as Rory lay her head in his lap. He ran his hands through her hair making his way down her side. She closed her eyes not wanting the moment to end. He pushed up her shirt making lazy designs on her stomach. She sighed not able to hold back a smile. It didn't get much better than this. Without sex being involved anyway. He grabbed her wrist with his other hand. He was tracing lines when Rory finally giggled.

"Am I tickling you?" He asked innocently.

"Don't act so innocent." She said smiling up at him.

"Who says I'm acting?" He asked his hands becoming still.

Rory put her hands over the hand on her stomach. It was times like this when she was glad she worked out when she had a chance. Which wasn't often, but at least it was something. Her cell phone rang making Tristan pull away.

"You should answer that." He said running a hand through his hair.

She reached for her purse on the coffee table. She was going to kill whoever was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey you."

"Mom." Rory mouthed to Tristan.

He nodded playing with her hair.

"You still there?"

"Uh huh." She said looking up at Tristan.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing." She said pushing his hands away from her side.

"Are you the queen of one and two word answers?"

"Yeah." Rory said once drug his fingers slowly down her side.

"You're no fun." Lorelai said sighing.

Rory held back a laugh, glaring at Tristan.

"Are you still listening to me?" Lorelai said getting annoyed.

"Mm hmm." Rory said before laughing.

Tristan gave her a cocky smile before sticking his tongue out at her.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing." Rory said still laughing.

"You're with Tristan aren't you?"

"No." She lied trying to calm down.

"You are!" Lorelai said with a gasp.

"Okay, I am." She said sitting up.

Tristan pinned her to the couch before taking her phone.

"Bye Lorelai." He said before he hung up.

"Aww, you're gonna get it." Rory said laughing again.

"I'll take my chances." He said lying on top of her.

XXXX

Tristan had talked her into staying the night. He hadn't had to do much convincing. He watched her change from across the room. She had had to roll the boxers he had lent her to keep them from falling off of her hips. She had kept her tank top on. He had never seen a woman look so beautiful. Not even Rachel. Rachel. He hadn't thought about her in over a week. He had a feeling she would want him to be happy. Rory made him happier than he had been in a long time.

He could be himself around her. And he was glad she could be herself around him. She didn't pass judgment on him. And to make things better, she hadn't walked away after meeting Maddie. That meant something.

"What are you staring at?" She asked walking over to him.

"You." He said as she sat next to him.

She rolled her eyes in response. He was being cheesy, and he knew it. But he didn't care. He ran a hand up her leg starting at her toes. He looked her in the eye as his hand trailed up her leg. Rory leaned down brushing a piece of hair off his forehead. She kissed him as his hand stopped just under the boxers. He wasn't going to push her, even if he did want things to go farther.

Rory deepened the kiss letting herself lay on her side next to him. His hands were in her hair as she ran her hands up his stomach. He pulled away brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Unless you want this to go farther we need to stop."

Rory nodded as Tristan rolled over on his stomach.

"I love you."

She smiled knowing he meant it.

"I love you too."

She was surprised how easy it was to say to him. It had taken her almost a year with Dean. She didn't say it with Jess until it was too late. And it was months before she said it to Logan. She was still getting to know him. But she wouldn't change a thing. She turned out the light and turned on her side. The light from outside cast an eerie glow over them. She watched Tristan knowing he wasn't asleep. He opened one eye before turning on his side.

"Come here." He said pulling her to him.

He draped an arm over her waist before closing his eyes again. She sighed before closing her eyes. They fell asleep a few minutes later.


	17. Announcements

Chapter Title: Announcements 

**AN: A lot of you have been very vocal about liking this story lately. I cannot thank you enough. And don't worry, Lorelai will get her revenge in the next few chapters. Because as we all know, no one hangs up on Lorelai Gilmore. Except her mother.** **I finished my outline for this last night. There are only ten more chapters including the epilogue. So expect a lot to happen.**

Rory woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She rolled over onto her back not wanting to get out of bed. She heard Tristan walking down the hall and smiled. He walked into the room carrying a tray. She sat up wondering how she had gotten so lucky. No one had ever made her breakfast in bed. Except for Sookie, but that didn't count.

Tristan placed the tray on the bed. He had gone out to buy her strawberry Danish. And he had made her waffles. There was also a tall cup of coffee on the tray.

"I don't deserve this." She said looking up at him.

"Yes you do." He said kissing her temple.

She ate in silence for the most part. She moaned after taking a bite of her waffles.

"You like them?" He asked smiling at her.

"Did you make these?" She asked after swallowing.

He nodded laughing as she sighed.

"They were very good." She said finishing her breakfast.

"Just think about how well I can do other things." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get your out of the gutter Dugrey!" She said pushing him away.

He took away the tray and she got dressed. He had a lot to do today. And Rory had promised to help him, so that took some of the weight off his shoulders. She walked into the kitchen to find him cleaning up the mess from breakfast.

"What can I do to help?" She asked wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Absolutely nothing."

"I want to help." She said with a sigh.

"You can help Meg when she gets here. But that's not for another two hours."

"What will we do until then?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"I can think of a few things."

"I thought we had that conversation already this morning." She said poking him in the stomach.

"Now whose mind is in the gutter? My intentions are good." He said sounding innocent.

"Ha!" She said puling away from him.

"Come back here!" He said reaching for her.

"Come and get me!" She called over her shoulder.

He chased her into the living room and down the hall. She slipped and he skidded to a stop laughing.

"Help me up." She said pouting.

"Are you going to run again?" He asked standing over her.

"Help me up and find out." She said holding out her hand.

He helped her up then pulled her to him. She put a hand on his chest to steady herself. He looked down at her, blue meeting blue. He leaned down putting a hand over hers. He kissed her as they walked backwards. Rory was backed against the wall. Her moan was lost as his tongue dueled with hers. They heard someone at the door but decided to ignore it. The door opened a minute later.

"Tristan, you here?"

"Paris." Tristan said trying to catch his breath.

She made her way down the hall seeing the two in the hall. She stared at them with wide eyes seeing as they hadn't moved before turning around. Rory followed her trying to explain.

"Rory it's fine. We're not in high school anymore. And I have no feelings for him what so ever." She said holding up her left hand with a smile.

She was wearing a very large engagement ring.

"Congratulations! You never told me you were dating anyone."

"I wanted to. But after you got dragged into my last relationship I figured it would be safer to keep you out of it."

She had a point. Paris was always putting Rory in the middle of her relationship with Doyle. Rory had honestly felt bad for the guy.

"So who is he?"

"You know him."

"How long have you been together?"

"Two years."

"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Rory?" Someone called from behind her.

She turned around then looked back at Paris in surprise.

"You're marrying Colin?"

"Yeah." Paris said with a smile.

"I need to sit down." She said sitting on the couch.

Colin was the last person Rory thought Paris would date, let alone marry. Not that she wasn't happy for them, she was. But the last time she saw them together they had to be separated so they wouldn't rip each other's heads off. Tristan walked into the room looking from Rory to Paris. Paris shrugged her shoulders and Colin gave him a nervous smile.

"You told her?" He asked standing next to Paris.

"She's in shock." She said nodding.

He suppressed a laugh before Rory glared at him.

"You knew?"

"Maddie's going to be their flower girl."

Rory smiled shaking her head.

"The last time I saw those two they couldn't stand each other." She said getting up off the couch.

"Trust me, I've heard them argue."

"You two still go at it?" She asked giving Colin a weird look.

"You have no idea." He said with a smile.

"I didn't need to hear that!" She said covering her ears.

"Why?" Paris asked laughing.

"Because, you two are my friends." Rory said walking out of the room.

XXXX

Everyone was sitting at the table talking and laughing when Megan and Eddie stood up. Talking stopped as everyone stared at them.

"We have something we need to say." Megan said getting everyone's attention.

Eddie took her hand and squeezed it.

"Megan's pregnant."

Tristan's head shot up when Eddie said that. He gave Megan a questioning look before she smiled and nodded. He rose from the table and walked over to her. He pulled her to him and picked up off the ground. She let out an excited yell before he kissed her forehead. Everyone went back to talking letting the news sink in. Rory looked over at Tristan and she had never seen him this happy. Megan and Eddie had been trying to have a baby for years. Things were finally starting to come together for them.

XXXX

Tristan and Rory were cleaning when Rory walked up behind him. Everyone was gone and they had finally gotten Maddie to bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her cheek as he turned off the faucet.

"Hey Uncle Tristan." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled before placing his hands over hers.

"They have wanted this for so long."

"How long have they been together?"

"Seven years. They've been married for three."

"Well then, it's about time."

Tristan nodded before turning in her arms. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Stay tonight?"

"I can't. I have to go home at some point." She said as he put her down.

"Christmas is this weekend, will I see you before then?"

"Will you be in Hartford?"

"For a couple days. But I leave for North Carolina the Day after Christmas."

"Call me when you get to Hartford. I'll be in Stars Hollow for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks!" He almost yelled.

"You can come and see me." She said against his lips.

"Since you put it that way-"

He didn't finish his sentence as he picked her up again. She knew she would be leaving anytime soon.

**AN2: How did you guys like my surprise? I mean come on, I had throw something in there. Out of the Three Stooges Colin was the most normal. So it made sense to put him with Paris. Let me know what you guys think.**


	18. The Truth About Jess

Chapter Title: The Truth About Jess 

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. But it's a nice thought.**

AN: In case you didn't read the chapter title you are finally going to find out why Jess has a stick up his ass in this chapter. Hope you guys like that.

Rory walked into Luke's to almost running into Jess. He said an apology over his shoulder telling her to find a seat. Things were slowly starting to get better for them. She hadn't seen much of him since the last time they were here. He was always gone, and when he was home he would refuse to be around her. She smiled hoping things would get better soon. Her mom came in a few minutes later.

"Do you know what you want yet?" Jess asked coming up to the table.

"Just coffee for right now." She said watching her mom with Luke.

"You know, there isn't a rule about ordering when she isn't here."

"You know how she is."

"Yes I do. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lorelai walked over glaring at Rory. Rory knew what was coming.

"Who are you? What be your name?"

"Mom, come on." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"So you decided to come up? What Blonde Wonder had plans?" Lorelai asked teasing her.

"He's in Hartford."

"So how are you?"

"Fine." Rory said giving her mother a weird look.

"What's new?"

"Not much, Megan's pregnant. And Paris is getting married."

"Paris is getting married? To who?"

"You've met him actually. He's a friend of Logan's. You remember Colin right?"

"He was the nice one, right?"

"Yes, he was the one that didn't come onto you." Rory said with a smile.

"Hey I said he was nice, not smart." She said with a wave of her hand.

They talked for another half an hour before Sookie came in with the boys. Rory didn't understand her sometimes. She had two kids of her own to take care of, and they were a handful. But she would be the first one to volunteer to take the twins when Lorelai and Luke needed a night to themselves. Landon reached out for Rory and she sat him in her lap. He ate her fries as the woman talked. And JJ would throw things at him until Lorelai bought him fries of his own. Once he finally settled down Lorelai resumed grilling Rory.

"So have you seen Logan?"

"No." Rory said with a sigh.

"Well you're going to have to see him eventually right? I mean at Paris's wedding."

"It's not until February. So I've got another month and half to avoid him."

The conversation died down again as Jess came back to the table to bring them their desert. He stole the cherry from Rory's ice cream and she smack his arm.

"Hey!"

"I'll get you three more." He called from across the restaurant.

"You better!" She said sounding threatening.

A little while later Rory left to finish her Christmas shopping. She was walking through a music store when she bumped into someone. Her bags landed on the floor everything scattering everywhere.

"I am so sorry!" The person said helping her pick everything up.

Rory looked up in surprise. Granted she saw Dean every once in a while but she hadn't seen Lindsay since everything had happened. She had left Dean not long after she found out. She looked up realizing who Rory was. She glared at her before standing up to walk away. Nothing else was said. And Rory wished she had gotten up the nerve to say something. She pushed the thought from her mind as she left the mall.

She was at the Dragon Fly that night when she heard someone knock on her door. She knew it wasn't Jess; he was staying at her mom's to help Luke tomorrow. So she took a little while longer to answer the door. She was surprised to see Dean on the other side.

"Hi." She said after she let him in.

"Hey." He said sounding nervous.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I asked your mom. She didn't tell me willingly."

"Did you expect her to?" She asked giving him a worried look.

"I did hurt her baby girl. But that's in the past, we've dealt with that right?"

"I forgave you for that years ago."

"Good. I know we haven't talked that much since you left, but I figured you'd like to know that I'm getting married."

"Oh yeah? Who is she?"

"Her name is Erin, I'm pretty sure she came into town after you left. She works over at Miss Patty's."

"Does she treat you good? Because you deserve that, you know that don't you?"

" She does. I can't believe you haven't met her yet."

"Bring her by the house."

They talked for a few more minutes before he left. They had slowly built up to the friendship they had now. It had taken a while for her mom to approve. She didn't want Rory to get hurt. Once she saw that things were fine she had finally backed off. Now they talked whenever she came into town.

XXXX

Jess was stringing twinkle lights across the roof as Luke watched him from below. Rory had told him Jess was acting different, and he had noticed something was up when Jess voluntarily said he would over the night before. He needed to talk to him, which wasn't something he was looking forward to. Luke knew it wouldn't be easy to get whatever was bothering out of him.

Jess came down the latter a few minutes later. Lorelai came out of the house with a list of things for Luke to do before tonight.

"I don't why I let you talk me into this every year."

"It's so we don't have to go over to my mother's."

"She just comes here!" Jess said in exasperation.

"Yes, but I get to tell her when it's time to leave."

"You're lucky I love you." Luke said kissing her quickly.

"It's only one night." She said reasoning with him.

Luke and Jess walked away shaking their heads. Luke figured it was a good time as any to try and talk to him.

"Rory says she hasn't seen you much lately."

"What are you my dad?" Jess asked giving him a weird look.

"No. I just thought you might want to talk about it."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"You trying to tell me that you Lorelai got pregnant with the boys out of wedlock?"

"What?" Luke said stopping in his tracks.

"It's a long story."

"You better tell me and you better tell me now." Luke said getting in Jess' face.

"Back off, I'll tell you." Jess said adjusting his jacket.

Jess told him, even though he didn't want to. He made Luke promise not to tell anyone. He would tell them, he didn't have much choice now that Luke knew. The guy would hound him until he came out with it.

XXXX

Rory was reading in the main room of the Inn when Jess found her. He walked over to her without saying a word. She looked up in surprise when he put a hand on hers.

"Don't do that!" She said moving over so he could sit down.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He said giving her a teasing smile.

"Did you need something?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we go up to your room? It's private."

"Sure." She said closing her book and she followed him upstairs.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rory gave him a worried look.

"You okay? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"I'm moving."

"Okay, is that the big news?" She asked laughing lightly.

"I'm moving to Atlanta." He said looking her in the eye.

"With Corey?"

"Yeah."

"Any reason why?"

"I've been going to see her twice a month for the past two months."

"When did this happen?"

"Over the summer. She came to New York to see her sister. And we ran into each other. I've been seeing her ever since."

"And why the frequent trips to… You got her pregnant didn't you?"

He nodded not knowing how she would react.

"Aww Jess, that great!" She said pulling him in for a hug.

"Uh, thanks." He said patting her on the back.

She laughed knowing he felt uncomfortable. He hated to be hugged, but the situation called for it.

"Have you told anyone?" She asked letting him go.

"Just Luke." He said raking a hand through his hair.

"You could have told me sooner. I would have understood."

"I didn't know where I stood with her. Not until last weekend."

"Yeah?" She asked nudging him.

"I asked her to marry me."

Rory stared at him with her mouth-hung open. That was the last thing she expected him to say. He had always been adamant on not getting married. He didn't want to turn into his parents. Rory honestly was happy for him. If Corey meant that much to him, than Rory guessed that Corey was worthy enough. I mean she already knew her, and they were friends. She knew he would never hear the end from her mom though.


	19. Paybacks Are a Bitch

Chapter Title: Payback is a Bitch 

**AN: I finally have a little time to write. My niece and nephew are with me. Its kind of hard for me to find time with them peering over my shoulder asking me what I'm doing every few minutes. But I love them anyway. What can you do?**

Tristan and Maddie had been in Hartford for two days before Maddie asked about Rory. He missed her too, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. His mom had been persistent about him inviting Rory over. Olivia had kept in touch with Rory after Tristan had brought her to Harford. She had made it clear that she liked her. She was better than the girls he used to bring home. Olivia Dugrey still saw him as the teenager he had been when he had left. She was still getting used to him being grown up. He was in his room late that night trying to get in touch with Rory.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Hey." He said silently.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Maddie's asleep two feet from me." He said walking out of the room.

"I haven't talked to you in a couple days." She said with a sigh.

"You missed me didn't you?"

"I did actually. I missed you stalking me."

"I love you too." He said with a soft laugh.

She laughed lightly before Tristan cleared his throat.

"I was wondering, if it would be okay if I came over tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bring Maddie, my mom has been wanting to meet her."

"I'll do that."

They talked for a few more minutes before he went back into the room. He took off his shirt and pants before getting into bed. Maddie snuggled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her. She hadn't slept in the same bed as him in years. But she had begged him to let her for just one night. She wasn't used to the big room her grandmother had set up for her. She had come in an hour earlier saying that she saw something in the corner of her room and that she was wasn't going back in. He couldn't tell her no, so he fell asleep feeling her chest rise and fall against his.

XXXX

When Rory had told her mom about Tristan and Maddie coming over she had insisted on having an impromptu movie night. She had sent Rory to get the food while she went to get the movies. Lorelai came back with a bag over loaded with movies. Rory tried to look in the bag but Lorelai pushed her away.

"What did you get?"

"You'll see when lover boy gets here." Lorelai said putting the movies down.

The phone rang and Rory went to grab it. She smiled when she heard the loud talking in the background.

"What is she doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"She saw the chicken, now she is clucking like a chicken." Tristan said with a laugh.

"So you'll be here soon?" Rory asked trying not to laugh again.

"We're pulling up now." He said as Maddie finally stopped.

Rory opened the front door with Lorelai coming out after her. The truck barely stopped when Maddie jumped out of the passenger side. She ran up to Rory with her arms held open wide. Rory picked her up off the ground hugging her. Maddie looked over Rory's shoulder and saw Lorelai. Tristan made his way through the yard watching the two of them interact. Lorelai smiled at Tristan and he nodded at her. Maddie finally climbed out of Rory's arms but didn't let go of her hand. She was looking up at Lorelai with questioning eyes.

"Mom this is Maddie. Maddie this my mom, Lorelai." Rory said running a hand through the little girls hair.

"Hi." Maddie said smiling up at her.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Rory's told me a lot about you." Lorelai said giving her a smile.

"She has?" Maddie asked looking up at Rory.

"She sure has." Lorelai said letting them into the house.

She pulled Rory off to the side and leaned in close.

"She has got to be the cutest kid I have ever seen! The Spawn of Satan made that?" She asked pointing to Maddie in awe.

"Yeah." Rory said with a laugh.

Lorelai shook her head in wonder. Luke had promised to bring dinner home with him that night. He was getting off early because he figured Tristan would need another guy around to back him up. He had even talked Jess into coming over. They came through the door a few minutes later. Maddie was on the floor in the living room playing with the boys while Lorelai, Rory, and Tristan were in the kitchen.

"The little girl yours?" Luke asked Tristan when he saw him.

"Yeah."

"Cute kid." Luke said with a nod.

"See I told you!" Lorelai said nudging Rory's shoulder.

Luke didn't say kids were cute very often. He only said that about the boys. Jess stood away from the crowd unloading the food they had brought. He saw the bags of food Rory had bought and knew they were in for a long night.

"You two can go back to the Diner after dinner. We're just gonna hang out and watch movies. I know you two don't like that." Lorelai said while they were eating.

"You sure?" Luke asked giving her an 'I don't trust you' look.

"We'll be nice. You two go." Lorelai said practically pushing them out the door.

She got the boys ready for bed while Rory snuck into the living room to look at the movies. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized what her mom had done. Lorelai came back into the room giving her a satisfied smile.

"You are evil. The Princess Bride, The Notebook, Return to the Blue Lagoon, Ice Castles? You got all chick flicks. Is this his punishment for hanging up on you last weekend?" Rory asked putting the movies on the table.

"No one hangs up on me and gets away with it. And you know it. Go get the junk food." She said sitting down.

Rory shook her head walking out of the room. She saw Tristan in the kitchen giving Maddie the last of the ice cream. She smiled before walking over to him.

"She can eat that in the living room. My mom's ready to watch the movies." She said kissing his cheek.

The three of them walked into the living room as Lorelai walked into the room. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Tristan.

"Since we have a kid in the room I figured we'd go with one of the kid friendly movies first." She said winking at Maddie.

The Princess Bride started and Tristan looked over at Rory in fear. She pulled him out of the room and sat him down at the kitchen table.

"You just have to deal with it. You made her mad."

"All the movies are chick flicks aren't they?"

"I didn't find out until it was too late."

Tristan hung his head in defeat. He hated chick flicks, but he was going to have to suck it up and deal with it. He would never piss Lorelai off again though. They walked back into the room and Rory got situated on the couch. Maddie laid her head in Rory's lap as Rory started to play with her hair. Rory put her head on Tristan's shoulder as he draped his arm over the back of the couch. Maybe it would be so bad.

Four hours later they were watching The Notebook and Tristan was thinking it couldn't get any worse. Maddie had fallen asleep half way through Ice Castles. So he was glad she wasn't watching the movie. Luke came in ten minutes later rolling his eyes and gave Tristan a sympathetic look before heading upstairs. Tristan fidgeted catching Rory's attention.

"I think we can get away with watching the next one tomorrow. Mom looks like she's about to pass out." She whispered in his ear.

They heard a grunt before Lorelai's head fell onto the couch arm. Rory nodded her head with a smile. She put Maddie in the truck then walked over to the driver's side. Tristan had rolled down his window and was leaning out to kiss her. She kissed him before seeing the porch light turn on.

"Are you staying here?"

"Yep, I'm staying at the Sofa Motel." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'll be back in the morning."

"You better, my mom will be mad if you don't finish you're punishment."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"There's a Christmas party at Luke's tomorrow night. You and Maddie can come. And you can bring your mom." She said putting a hand on his arm.

He nodded before starting the truck. She kissed him one last time before watching them drive away. When she came back inside her mom was in the kitchen. Rory sat at the table watching her mom get the coffee pot ready for the morning.

"She's a good kid." Lorelai said not looking up from filling the coffee pot with water.

"She is. She's smart too." Rory said nodding.

"I'm going to bed. You tell him he still has to watch the last movie?"

"He said he'll be here in the morning. I invited them to the party at Luke's. His mom might come too."

Lorelai nodded before running a hand through Rory's hair. She kissed her forehead before going up to bed. Rory went to bed a few minutes later. She couldn't believe how natural it felt having the two of them come over to her mom's. And she was ecstatic that they all liked Maddie. She couldn't have asked for more.

XXXX

Tristan walked into Luke's the next night followed by Maddie and Olivia. Maddie saw Rory and immediately ran over to her. She sat in the chair next to her not caring that Jess had been about to sit there. Tristan tried to make her get up but Jess stopped him.

"It's okay, she can sit there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool." He said grabbing another chair and sitting on the other side of Maddie.

"Maddie what do you say?" Tristan asked staring down at her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia pulled Rory away and they were talking to Emily when Lorelai laughed and pointed at her. Rory rolled her eyes and smiled. Maddie walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Rory's waist.

"Emily have you met my granddaughter?"

"No I haven't." Emily said looking down at the little girl.

"Emily this is Maddie. Maddie this is one of my friends, Emily Gilmore. She's also Rory's Grandmother."

Tristan walked over and put a hand on Rory's shoulder. She turned to look at him and he had a serious look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked staring at him.

"Yeah. Can I talk to you outside?" He asked sounding worried.

"Sure." She said nodding.

"I'll look after Maddie." Olivia said once Rory pulled away from Maddie.

They were walking down the street when Rory looked up at him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I've been thinking about something, you can say no."

"I can't say no if I don't know what it is." She said giving him a weird look.

"Come to North Carolina with me." He said looking down at her.

"I don't know what to say." She said giving him a scared look.

"You don't have to, I'd understand if you didn't want to. But I told Maddie's other grandmother about you. And she wants to meet you."

"Rachel's mom wants to meet me?" She asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Her entire family wants to meet you. They want to meet the person I've fallen in love with."

"They're okay with me coming with you?"

"They suggested it." He said pulling her to him.

"You leave in a couple days right?"

"The day after Christmas."

"Give me until Christmas Eve to think about it." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can do that. I thought for sure you were going to say no." He said with a laugh.

"I haven't said anything yet." She said kissing his cheek.

They walked back to the diner in silence. He had asked her a loaded question. She was so floored that she didn't know what to say. She'd have to talk to her mom about it, or maybe Lane. She still had a few days, but she had no idea what to do.

**AN2: Okay, I need your opinions. I know what I want her to do, but what do you guys think? Let me know.**


	20. Delving Into The Past

Chapter Title: Delving Into The Past 

Disclaimer: If I told you that I owned Tristan, Jess, and Dean would you believe me? I didn't think so.

**AN: I have been dreading writing this chapter ever since I posted the last one. It's one of the hardest ones I've had to write so far. I hope it's okay. If it's not, don't hesitate to tell me you hate it. Before I forget, I changed the name of the story. I didn't think the last one suited it. I like this one better.**

Rory looked out the window watching the plane descend. She had spent two days agonizing over every reason why she shouldn't go. But when it came down to it she could only think of one reason to go. Tristan wanted her there. That was reason enough. She would deal with everything else as it came. She knew it would be awkward, and she didn't do well in those kinds of situations. She was afraid she would say or do something stupid. She just hoped she would make it back to New York without losing her sanity. She felt something brush against her hand and she looked down seeing a small hand interlacing their fingers with hers. Rory smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. Maddie was another reason she was going. If she wanted to get closer to her she would eventually have to meet Rachel's family. She just wished it wasn't so soon.

Tristan turned to look at them. He wished he was sitting next to Rory, but Maddie had insisted on being in between them. He now understood why. The little girl wanted Rory to know that she didn't need to be scared. She was doing it to comfort Rory and erase her worries. The pilot came over the speakers saying that they would be landing in a few minutes. Everyone made their way back to their seats in silence. Maddie held Rory's hand as they landed. They made their way down the isle a few minutes later. Rory walked through the tunnel with Maddie on one side and Tristan on the other. She was nervous. What if they hated her? What if they didn't think she was good enough to be in Maddie's life? Tristan tightened his grip on her hand and she looked up at him.

"Don't worry, they'll love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you make me happy. And you're all Maddie talks about when she talks to them." He said smiling down at her.

That made her feel better. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Maddie started jumping up and down then let go of Rory's hand. She ran into the arms of a woman who Rory assumed was her grandmother. Tristan led her over to them and the woman smiled. She didn't say much as she took Rory in. Which made Rory nervous. It made her feel like she was under a microscope. Tristan wrapped his arms around the woman while Maddie pulled Rory closer. Rory knew the woman was waiting for her to say something. Why did she have to be the first one to say something?

"Nina, this is Rory. Rory, this is Nina Taylor." Tristan said wrapping an arm around Rory's waist.

"It is so nice to finally meet you." Nina said with a smile.

Rory nodded not knowing what to say. Tristan looked down at her then pulled her closer to him.

"She's a little nervous." He said with a reassuring smile.

"I can understand that. It's not everyday that you meet your boyfriends deceased wife's family. Now is it?" Nina said with a smile.

Rory let out a small laugh then smiled. Things were going to be just fine.

XXXX

Jess took one last look at the brownstone before closing the door. He was doing something he never thought he would do. He was getting married, how had that happened? And he was going to be a father? Who in the right mind had decided that he could be trusted with a kid! He shook his head in wonder. He might have been scared, but he was ready for whatever happened next. The cabbie turned in his seat looking at Jess expectantly. Jess ran a hand over his face with a sigh.

"Where to?"

"JFK." Jess said slouching down in the seat.

He was leaving the place that felt more like home than any other place ever had. He was going to Atlanta; that was home now. Home was wherever his family was. His family, he couldn't get over that. He was going to be a family man. Was the world going to come crashing down on him? He looked out the window at the passing scenery. Nothing happened, he smiled knowing everything wouldn't come crashing down on him.

XXXX

Rory took in her surroundings. The house belonged to Nina's son; Rory couldn't remember his name. She had met so many people that all the names were clashing together in her head. Tristan came up to her and handed her a drink. She smiled in gratitude then sighed.

"Whose house is this again?" She asked with an impish grin.

"It's Frank's. I know, too many people at one time. I had the same problem."

"Did you feel bad?"

"Yeah. It'll get easier." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Nina watched them from across the yard. She had heard stories about Rory for as long as she could remember. Stories of unrequited teen age love, and insistent badgering on Tristan's part. She could believe it, he had done the same thing with Rachel. But could she really be okay with them being together? She saw how happy Tristan and Maddie were now that she was in their lives. Nina smiled getting the answer to her question. She just hoped Tristan was smart enough to hold onto her. She stood and made her way over to them.

"Tristan, could I talk to Rory?" Nina asked from behind them.

"You going to interrogate her? She doesn't deal under pressure." He said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said returning his smile.

Rory and Nina walked to the edge of the yard and turned down a path. They walked in silence, which made Rory nervous. Nina was the first one to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rachel. I know Tristan told you a little about her. But he tends to push out the bad memories. I figured you had a right to know." She said putting a hand on Rory's arm.

Rory nodded letting her know she could continue.

"Rachel was very special to Tristan. She was his whole world. You remind me of her, she was very insistent that she wanted nothing to do with him. And he went to great lengths to prove himself to her. Which I'm pretty sure he did with you."

Rory nodded remembering Tristan when they were in school

"He could never come right out and be honest with me. He was a real jerk at times."

"He changed when he realized Rachel wasn't going to change her mind. If he had done that sooner I wouldn't have Maddie. And I'm not saying that to upset you. But I thank you for being so unrelenting and for standing up for what you thought was right."

Rory nodded again, knowing if she had let up just the little bit when she was younger things would be completely different.

"When Rachel told me she had fallen for him I doubted him. I know better now, but I saw a change in my daughter. She was happier than I had seen her in a long time. Their relationship moved relatively fast. She found out that she had Leukemia just before she met Tristan. And from the time they started dating until the day she died she lived like everyday was her last. And she took Tristan on the ride along with her. He did a lot of growing up in the two years they were together." She paused with a sigh.

They stopped and stood under the shelter of trees.

"After Rachel died Tristan lived with me. I had never seen anyone so emotionally closed off. It took him a year to finally open up to me. But when he did, all of his pent up aggression came flooding out. My husband and I had pretty much been raising Maddie for the past year while Tristan went to school. He came home for the summer and one night he let it all out. It all came out at once, and I was lucky he didn't use me as a punching bag. He was that upset. Tristan and my husband had to patch quiet a few holes in the wall the next day though." She smiled remembering the moment.

Rory had stayed pretty much silent through it all. She was letting it sink in. Why was Nina telling her this? Most woman wouldn't be so understanding of a woman moving in on her granddaughter's father. But Nina seemed different. She honestly wanted Rory and Tristan to be together.

"My grandbaby likes you. That says something. She's never been excited about the woman Tristan dates. But you're all she talks about. If you two get married, I have all the confidence in the world that you can take of them." Nina said with tears in her eyes.

Rory looked up in surprise. Had she heard her right? She was okay with Rory being a part of Maddie's life. Rory let out a surprised laugh as they walked back to the house. She couldn't believe how normal that had been, it hadn't been awkward at all.

XXXX

A few days later Tristan was walking down a courthouse hall when his cell phone rang. He stepped out onto the street as he opened his phone.

"Yeah?" He said knowing who it was. He had been dreading this conversation ever since he came home.

"Hey baby bro." Megan said making him cringe.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." He said sounding annoyed.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment. How did things go this weekend?"

"You get straight to the point don't you?" He asked with a groan.

"It's the only way I'll get information out of you. So are you going to tell me? Or do I have to bug you some more?"

"Things went fine."

"Fine? Is that all?"

"No, they tried to burn her at the stake. Yes things went fine!" He said in frustration.

"Don't you yell at me. I'll reach throw this phone and strangle your ass!" She said with authority.

"You're mean when you're pregnant!" Tristan whined.

"And don't you forget it. Spill." She said in a threatening tone.

"Nina told her the whole story. And everything is fine."

"You mean Nina told her about the year from hell? Everything?"

"Yeah."

"And Rory didn't run away screaming? Damn, Gilmore's tougher than I thought." Megan with a grunt.

Tristan stifled a laugh, if Megan only knew. The conversation went on for a few more minutes before Tristan hung up. Things had definitely changed in their relationship. They had gone to the next level without either of them realizing it. He could handle that.


	21. Here With You

Chapter Title: Here With You 

**Rating: M, you guys guess why.**

**AN: This chapter has been a long time coming. I could only keep it clean for so long. And I figured it was time they moved in together. I hope you all like it.**

Tristan stood the living room of the brownstone waiting for Rory to finish on the phone. She had been talking to Jess for the last twenty minutes. And from what he heard Rory was putting the brownstone on the market and was going to find an apartment. That wouldn't do. Why had he waited so long to ask her to move in? She spent most of her time there anyway. She came back into the room and ran a hand through her hair.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked walking up behind her.

"Sure."

"Why haven't we moved in together?" He whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to move in with you?" She asked looking up at him.

Tristan nodded before kissing her. Rory turned without breaking the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He led them over to the couch pulling him down into her lap. She bunched his shirt in her fist before pulling away long enough to pull it over his head. Tristan pulled her back to him crushing their lips together again. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt before he pushed them away. He quickly pushed her shirt down her shoulders before running his fingers through her hair. She reached behind her to unhook her bra as Tristan watched her. This wasn't how he pictured their first time being. Not this spontaneous, and he sure as hell hadn't expect it to be after he had just asked her something he had only asked one other person.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and saw Rory standing in front of him. She was in her underwear looking down at him expectantly. _'She's changed her mind, she doesn't want to move in with me. She was going to make me get dressed and then she's gonna throw me out on my ass! Just great Tristan, you really did it this time.' _Tristan thought as he stared up at her with scared eyes.

"Do you want to go into my room? I do have a bed." She said still looking at him.

Tristan nodded following her. He felt like an ass, he should have known better than to think she would throw him out. If she was going to do that, she would have done it all ready. _'Get it together! She wants this too.'_ Tristan scolded himself before walking into her room. Rory pulled him onto the bed letting him brush his fingers down her sides. She pulled him to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel her heart pounding against his. He should really tell her how beautiful she was more often. He didn't do that enough.

He had never been insecure about a girl before. Not even with Rachel. Where had it come from? He pushed everything from his mind and focused on Rory. She was looking up at him giving him a look he had never seen before. It was a look of lust and want. Tristan groaned falling on top of her as he moved in and out of her.

XXXX

Rory woke up to hear her phone ringing. She groaned before reaching for it. She looked over to see Tristan still sleeping so she wrapped the sheet around herself as she opened her phone. She closed the door behind her as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah, hey kiddo." He said with a small laugh.

She hated when he called her that. She wasn't a kid anymore. She had been an adult for eight years. And yet he insisted on calling her that.

"You still there?" He asked sounding unsure.

"I'm still here." She said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come up for the weekend next weekend."

"I can't. I'm going to be moving." She said not thinking of what she was saying. She hadn't even told Tristan she would move in with him yet.

"I thought you just moved a month ago." He said sounding confused.

"I did. But I'm moving in with my boyfriend."

She heard Tristan walk into the room and walk up behind her. She gave him a smile as he kissed her bare shoulder. She explained everything to her dad. And as usual he gave her the third degree about Tristan. She had never told him about her boyfriends. It was by dumb luck that he met Dean and Logan. She was lucky that Dean had been a good guy. And Chris had hated Logan from the moment he met him. It didn't help that Chris was drunk and that Rory and Logan were partially naked when he met him. She got off the phone with him a few minutes later.

"He wants to come and help me move. Which in dad talk means he wants to meet you."

"Should I be worried?" Tristan asked giving her a quizzical look.

"He's overbearing. Gigi still has thirteen years of being at home to do deal with. I've never even lived with him and it gets on my nerves." She said with a sigh.

"I can handle him. I've dealt with worse." He said waving what she had said off.

"I would think so. How many times did you get caught in some random girls bed by her dad when you were younger?"

"None actually. I almost got caught though. I was smart enough to jump out the window." He said with a smile.

Rory shook her head and laughed. She was glad that things weren't awkward between them. She had thought for sure that he was going to stop what was going on last night. And now he was acting like everything was fine. She didn't know if she was coming or going with him sometimes. But she liked it. She wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

**AN: I know it's a little short. But the next chapter will be longer. I promise. **


	22. A Romantic Evening Alone

Chapter Title: A Romantic Evening Alone 

**AN: I know it's been forever since I updated. Please don't hurt me! It's kind of hard to type when you have stitches in your hand. If it makes you feel any better I was going crazy not being able to update. But now that the stitches are out expect normal updates again. One more thing, I decided to skip over Chris coming in. I couldn't find a good way to work him in. Sorry to disappoint you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jess, yes I do. At least that's what the voices in my head tell me.**

Rory sat at her desk looking at the flowers that had just been brought in. She had expected flowers; it was Valentine's Day after all. But what she didn't expect was the note that came with them. It wasn't just a card; it was an invitation to a restaurant she had never heard of. The note told her that she had to be ready by seven and that a car would pick her up from the apartment. Tristan had signed it using the nickname she had giving him ten years ago. She laughed when she saw '_Spawn of Satan'_ scrawled across the bottom.

She couldn't believe that they had been together for two months. It didn't seem like that long. Time had flown by and she suddenly found herself wishing that things would slow down so she could enjoy them. Her phone rang making her put down the note.

"Hello?" She said still smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said, as her smile grew wider.

"Did you get your flowers?"

"I did. What are you scheming?"

"I'm not scheming, I'm planning. And it's a surprise."

"Paris called me earlier. She wanted me to remind you that we have to bring Maddie by Friday for the rehearsal."

"Why didn't she just call me?"

"I don't know. Why does she do half the things she does?"

"That's true. Listen, I've got to go. But I wanted to let you know that I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll let you go."

Rory hung up the phone a few seconds later. She didn't notice that Megan was standing at her door. Megan knocked and Rory looked up.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you tell Tristan you love him." Megan said teasing her.

"I swear you could be my mom's clone." Rory said shaking her head.

"I've met your mom. And I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you very much." Megan said easing into a chair.

Megan was just starting to show. She had a small bump and she had been complaining about her back bothering her for days. She had been seen going up and down the hall to the bathroom at least five times a day the past few weeks. She was only four and half months along, but she was already cursing Billy for getting her pregnant.

Rory shook her head in wonder. Her mom had been the same way. Lorelai had complained almost the entire time. She had said that she deserved a statue in her name for carrying the twins. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Her brothers were her mom's world now that Rory was gone.

XXXX

Rory stepped out of the car and took in her surroundings. The building in front of her was almost pitch black inside. She could see a small flicker of light reflecting off the back wall as she walked in. She followed the light and turned a corner. Tristan sat at a table waiting for her. He stood when she turned the corner. He pulled out her chair so she could sit down. She waited until he sat down to speak.

"How?" She said staring at him in wonder.

"The owner owed me a favor." He said shrugging his shoulder like it happened all the time.

Rory gave him a weird look but left it alone. She would get more out of him later. Right now she wanted to enjoy the time they had together.

"Where's Mads?"

"She's at Megan and Billy's. Megan conned Billy into watching her. She said it would give him experience for when the baby comes."

Rory shook her head and laughed. That sounded like something Megan would do. She honestly felt bad for Billy. She knew he didn't deal with Maddie that well on his own. She was too much for him to handle. The waiter walked up to the table and Rory looked up at him. He was sitting down a glass of white wine in front of her. He finished taking their order then walked away without saying a word.

"That was creepy." Rory said watching him walk away.

"He's a man of few words." Tristan said pointing at the man.

They talked while they waited for their food. Rory wasn't looking forward to the wedding this weekend. She knew Logan would be there, and she really didn't want to see him. She knew he would have something to say. She just hoped that she could control her temper long enough to get through the night.

An hour later they were walking home. It was a long walk, but they didn't mind. Tristan took hold her of her hand and interlaced their fingers. It was almost eleven and the street was deserted at the late hour. Rory leaned in closer wanting to get warm. It was cold enough to snow. But since she didn't have the six sense that her mom did she couldn't tell if it would.

They were home half an hour later. Rory watched Tristan undress as she lay in bed. He was the most remarkable person she had ever met. He surprised her everyday, constantly keeping her on her toes. She would never get tired of the way he made her feel. He walked over to the bed and lay down next to her. He turned on his side and propped his head on his arm. She stared at him and smiled. He pulled her to him as he reached around her to turn out the light. She lay her head in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent. Her breath became even as she felt him rub slow circles on her back.

XXXX

Tristan stood outside Paris's parents house not wanting to go in. He could hear the chaos from outside. And he wasn't looking forward to going in. Rory pulled him by the arm up to the door. Maddie was already there bouncing from foot to foot. Everything had been fine the night before. The rehearsal had taken a little longer than they had anticipated. Finn had been drinking all day and was smashed by the time he had to walk down the isle as one of Colin's best men. Logan was the other, but he for some reason hadn't been there.

The three of them walked into the house and Tristan took everything in. People were walking around carrying boxes, flowers, dresses, and tuxes. He even saw someone walk by carrying a pill bottle. The person made their way upstairs then a few seconds later Paris's muffled voice could be heard.

"I'm going to check on her." Rory said starting for the stairs.

"Don't leave me here." Tristan said in a hushed voice.

"Go find Colin." She said as Maddie followed her up the stairs.

Tristan sighed in frustration as he walked into the dining room. Colin was there, and so was Finn. Yet there was still no sign of Logan. Tristan sat next Colin as Finn handed him a shot glass. He filled it with Jack Daniels and gestured for Tristan to drink up. Colin's cell phone rang and he walked out of the room to answer it. He came back in a few minutes later looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Finn said giving him a weird look.

"That was Logan. At least I think it was." Colin said sounding unsure of him self.

"What do you mean? Was is it him or wasn't it?"

"It sounded like him. But I could hardly understand him."

"Was he drunk? Because if he is Paris will never forgive him, she hates him to begin with." Finn said standing up and taking the phone from Colin.

Finn walked out of the room, and could be heard yelling down the hall. Colin sat down and put his head on the table. He let out a loud groan and then sighed.

"I should have known this would happen." He said not taking his head from off the table.

"Does he do this a lot?" Tristan asked letting everything sink in.

"Yeah. He did it at his and Rory's engagement party. Rory and I had to carry him up two flights of stairs. He protested the entire way. It was a night I'd rather forget." Colin said picking his head up off the table.

Finn came back in and handed Colin his phone.

"He's upstairs. With the girls."

"How the hell did he get up there?"

"I don't know. I told him if he wasn't down here in two minutes I was going up to get him."

Yelling could be heard from upstairs. Tristan walked into the foyer and could see Rory at the top of the stairs. A blonde guy was behind her trying to stop her from coming down. Tristan was half way up the stairs when Rory saw him. The blonde guy gave him a blank look but didn't let go of Rory's arm.

"Logan, let go." Rory said looking down at her arm.

Tristan walked the rest of the way up the stairs after she said that. Rory looked at him pleading with him not to overreact. Tristan stared at her like she was crazy. Logan shook his head in reply to what she had said.

"She asked you to let go of her." Tristan said standing in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked him accusingly.

"He's my boyfriend. Logan you said what you had to say. Let me go." Rory said trying to be as calm as possible.

He let her go then pushed past Tristan to walk down the stairs. Tristan watched him leave before turning to face Rory again.

"I don't know what to tell you. He was in the hall when I went up there. He cornered me as I was about to walk into Paris's room." She said trying to explain what happened.

"You don't have to explain yourself." He said pulling her to him.

Rory buried her face in his chest as she tried to calm herself down. She had handled it better than she had the last time. She was just glad that Maddie didn't see it. She had probably heard it though. Hopefully she wouldn't ask about it later.

XXXX

The wedding had gone by without any mishaps. Colin and Finn had managed to sober Logan up enough that he could get through it without making a fool of himself. But once they were at the reception he had started drinking again. Rory was sitting by herself while Tristan danced with his mom. She could see Maddie on the dance floor with a group of kids her age. But she didn't notice when someone sat next to her.

"I still care for you."

Rory turned to her left to see Logan sitting next to her.

"Logan leave me alone." She said trying to be as nice as she could.

"I mean it. I still love you."

"Well you should have thought of that when we were together." She said getting up to walk away.

Tristan was walking off the dance floor when he saw Rory walk away from Logan. He walked over to Logan and stood in front of him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"I don't respond to threats."

"But you don't mind threatening other people do you? She doesn't want you." Tristan said before turning to walk away.

"And you think she wants you?" Logan asked making Tristan stop.

"She wouldn't be with me if she didn't." Tristan said not turning around.

He walked over to Maddie and let her know that it was time to leave. She went to go find her coat as Tristan went to find Rory. She was outside on the patio with her arms folded across her stomach. It was cold so Tristan took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She looked up at him as he placed his arms over hers.

"You ready to go?" He asked brushing a piece of hair off her forehead.

"Yeah." She said leaning into his touch.

They walked back into the house hand in hand as Maddie walked into the room. They said goodbye to Paris and Colin and were in the car five minutes later. Rory looked out the window refusing to say a word. Tristan placed his hand over hers and saw her smile. He brushed his thumb over the top of her hand as he drove back into the city. It had been a long weekend. And neither of them could wait for it to be over.


	23. Late Night Talks

**Chapter Title: Late Night Talks**

**AN: I'm finally updating this; hopefully some of you are still reading it. If you are, then thank you for being patient. There are only four more chapters after this one, so there isn't much more to go. Hope you all like it.**

Rory looked around the loft wondering how one child can make so much mess in less than five minutes. She had gone into the kitchen to order dinner and when she came back into the living room it was trashed. Maddie stood in the middle of the room with Jack sitting at her feet. Maddie looked up at Rory with a look of fear in her eyes.

"What happened?" She knew she should remain calm; it wasn't like it couldn't be cleaned up.

"Jack wanted my Snickers. I told him no." Maddie said holding up the candy bar.

Rory held out her hand and Maddie brought the candy bar over to her.

"Dinner will be here soon." She said smiling down at the little girl.

By the time Rory and Maddie had finished cleaning the living room half an hour had passed. The intercom rang and Rory hit the buzzer to let the pizza guy in. She turned her back for ten seconds to pay for the pizza when she heard Jack start to bark and then a crash down the hall. '_What else can go wrong? Is somebody up there testing me?!' _She thought looking up in desperation.

Maddie started crying as soon as Rory turned the corner. Rory picked her up holding her close to her.

"What happened now?"

"I slipped in the bathroom." She said in between hiccups.

Rory held in the sigh that was threatening to come out. She took Maddie back into the bathroom to check her. She silently thanked God when she saw nothing was really wrong. Maddie only had a red mark across her left knee. She wasn't bleeding and the redness would eventually go away. She wouldn't even have a bruise. Rory carried her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. They were about to start eating when Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How are my girls?"

"We're fine." She said with a smile.

"Daddy!" Maddie said with a mouthful of pizza.

"She's telepathic, I swear. She's not giving you any trouble is she?"

"Not really. But I just might let the dog loose. Hopefully he won't come back." She said once Maddie got up to go into the kitchen.

"Put him in the laundry room if he gives you anymore trouble."

"I might do that later."

"I wanted to tell you, I think Maddie might be coming down with something. Make sure she doesn't go outside. If she does come down with something, there's medicine in the hall bathroom."

"Great, you tell me this now." She said sarcastically.

"If you think you can't handle it I'll be on the next flight home."

"Don't worry I've got it."

"I've got a meeting in a few minutes. Can I call you later?"

"You better."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

Maddie came back into the room holding up a movie. She sat down next to Rory and put her head in Rory's lap. She ran her hands through Maddie's hair before feeling her forehead. It couldn't hurt to check. She wasn't hot, but she wasn't cool either.

"Can we watch this?" She asked holding up the movie.

Rory took it from her and smiled. She hadn't watched the Wizard of Oz in forever. It had been one of her favorite movies as a kid. It didn't compare to Willy Wonka, but it was a great movie. Rory put it in and got lost in the story of Dorothy and all of her friends.

By the time Dorothy had met the Cowardly Lion Maddie was out cold. Rory decided to leave her where she was. It wouldn't hurt her to sleep on the couch for one night. If Tristan and Rory could both lie on it and be comfortable so could Maddie. Once the movie was over Rory went into her and Tristan's room. She left the light in the hall on just in case Maddie woke up in the middle of the night.

Her cell phone rang just after ten and she answered it on the first ring. She didn't want to take any chances and wake Maddie up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gilmore!"

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

"No. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing mom. Just tired."

"You weren't asleep were you?"

"No. I was about to turn the light out though."

"Then I didn't wake you up. So ditch the 'tude."

"Did you call for a reason?" Rory asked trying not to sound tired.

"I just wanted to know how you were. It's not everyday that someone leaves their child in your care."

"He'll be home Sunday." She said with a sigh.

She heard footsteps down the hall and walked to the door. Maddie was standing in the hall rubbing her eyes.

"Mom I'll call you back." Rory said before hanging up the phone.

She could tell just by looking at Maddie that something was wrong. _'Oh God, please don't let her be sick. Please don't let her be sick.'_ She thought over and over. She had never dealt with that kind of thing before. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't dealt with that many kids in her life. She blamed her mom; she had always wanted a brother or sister. It was her mom's fault for waiting until she was out of the house to have more kids.

Rory led her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter. She was searching through the cabinets for a thermometer when Maddie slid off the counter. Rory followed her into kitchen and Maddie pulled the thermometer out of one of the drawers.

"Well that's a good place for it." She said rolling her eyes.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders as she stuck the thermometer in her mouth. Rory sat down at the table and Maddie crawled into her lap. Rory rubbed her back with one hand and ran her other hand through her hair. The thermometer beeped and Rory took it out of Maddie's mouth. Her temperature was over a hundred. Rory sat her down and made her way down the hall back to the bathroom. It didn't take her long before she found the medicine Tristan had told her about. She was debating who to call first her Tristan or her mom. She called Tristan first to let him know what was going on. Even if he was on the other side of the country he needed to know. She called her mom next.

"Hello?"

"I need to talk to my mom Luke."

"Rory?" He asked groggily.

She looked at the clock and realized it was almost eleven-thirty.

"Yeah it's me. I'm sorry for calling so late. But I really need to talk to my mom."

"Hold on."

She could hear him trying to wake her up. It took him a couple of minutes but Lorelai finally answered the phone.

"Someone had better be dying." She said in a threatening voice.

"Maddie's sick. She's throwing up the medicine I gave her a little while ago."

"Oh man, it must suck to be you." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"What's going on?" Luke asked in the background.

"Rory's dealing with a bile projecting little girl right now. She's a little freaked."

"Oh no."

"I'm still here!" Rory said holding Maddie's hair while she threw up again.

"Do you want me to come there?"

"Now? Would you?"

"It'll take me a couple hours, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I love you mommy." Rory said letting out a grateful sigh.

"I love you too honey. You owe me some serious baby-sitting time."

"Let me know when." Rory said before hanging up.

Rory gave Maddie more medicine and this time she was able to keep it down. She collapsed on the couch to wait for her mom. She woke up a few hours later hearing the intercom buzzing. She went downstairs to let her mom in herself.

"How is she?"

"She's asleep."

"You should get some sleep too. I'll take care of her if she wakes up."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked laying her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Go." She said pushing Rory down the hall.

Lorelai watched Rory get settled into bed before she walked back into the living room. She was glad Rory had finally found someone that could give her everything her other boyfriends couldn't. None of them had come close to making Rory as happy as she was now. She fell asleep wishing she could be closer to Rory. But Rory didn't need her anymore. She was having a hard time letting go.


	24. A Family Affair

Chapter Title: A Family Affair 

**AN: It's been a month since I updated this. I've started a couple of stories since then. I wanted to make sure I got a couple of chapters for them up before I posted for this one again. This chapter is filled with fluff, so I hope you all don't mind the sweetness. I hope you all are still reading this. If not, I understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. So don't sue. **

Tristan had been acting strange. Rory had noticed not long after he had gotten back from his business trip. He was spending a lot of time on the phone. When Rory would walk into the room he would talk in hushed tones. She was really starting to worry about him. She would have to ask him about it this weekend. They had plans to go to see his mom for her birthday this weekend. Maybe something had happened at work. Rory pushed it out of her mind. She had an article to finish. It wouldn't get finished if she didn't concentrate.

"Rory?"

Rory looked up from her computer to see Megan standing in her doorway. Megan came in and sat down in the chair across from Rory. For someone who was pregnant Megan had more energy than most women who weren't. She had the energy of a twenty-two year old when Rory thought about it. Rory smiled to herself thinking that things would change over the course of the next few months.

"I heard you were going to see my mom this weekend."

"Yeah I am. Why aren't you going?"

"Billy couldn't get time off from work. Plus I have a pile of work to do."

"I can't leave until I get this article done." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Which one?"

"The one I did on Colin Farrell. I'm having to edit half the things he said. I swear he had to have been drunk when I talked to him."

"I don't envy you right now. Just do the best you can hon. Don't worry too much about it."

"And to make things worse you're brother is acting like he's bi-polar."

"Leave him to me." Megan said struggling to get out of the chair.

She braced herself on the arms of the chair and pushed herself up. Rory gave her a concerned look before Megan rolled her eyes. Rory knew the newfound energy wouldn't last long. Megan was already almost five months along, yet she wasn't showing yet. She just looked like she had gained a little weight. '_I hope I get that lucky when I get pregnant.'_ Rory thought to herself as she went back to work.

XXX

Tristan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel wishing the traffic would move. Rory had already asked him to calm down half a dozen times. He had apologized knowing she was worried about him. He hadn't been this nervous in a very long time. And he had a good reason to be nervous. One question could make or break his relationship with Rory. Being stuck in the Brooklyn tunnel didn't help. He saw Rory giving him a worried look out of the corner of his eye and stopped fidgeting. He looked into the rear view mirror realizing Maddie hadn't said much since leaving. She had the DVD player head phones on and was watching a movie.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Rory asked breaking the silence.

"I'm sure." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back at him before looking out her window. They wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. He needed to call his mom and tell her that they were going to be late. If he did he would risk having Rory find out what was going on. He would just have to risk it, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. The answering machine picked up after three rings.

"Hey mom, it's me. I was just calling to let you know that we'll be late. We're stuck in traffic. I'll call you when we get closer to Hartford." He hung up the phone with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Rory asked giving him a weird look.

"I can't be happy?" He asked giving her a quizzical look.

"We're stuck in traffic Tristan. What's so happy about that?"

"That we're together." He said reaching for her hand.

Rory almost felt bad for doubting him, almost being the key word. He was still hiding something. What was it? She settled against her seat feeling him trace circles on her palm. He was trying to calm her down; which meant that whatever he was hiding couldn't be that bad. She thought about that for a while and tried not to be negative. Traffic started to move and once they were out of the tunnel they saw ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars flashing lights. There had been accident at the exit of the tunnel. They were still cleaning it up and luckily Maddie didn't see the cloth-covered body lying on the ground just outside the tunnel. Tristan was silent for the rest of the hour drive to his moms. When they pulled into the driveway Rory saw her mom's jeep in the driveway.

"Tristan, why is mom here?" Rory asked turning to face him.

"I didn't tell you that my mom had invited her and Luke?" He asked giving her an innocent look.

"No. You didn't." She said crossing her arms waiting for an explanation.

"Well she did." Tristan said opening his door as he avoided her gaze.

Maddie was out of the truck before Rory and Tristan could stop her. She rang the doorbell bouncing from foot to foot as she waited for someone to open the door. The maid opened the door and Maddie pushed past her.

"Maddie!" Tristan called after her once he walked in.

"Sorry! Excuse me." Maddie called over her shoulder as she ran down the hall.

"It's alright sir. She didn't do any harm." The maid said taking their coats.

"She has better manners than that. I don't know what's gotten into her lately." Tristan said sympathetically.

The maid nodded her head before walking out of the room. Tristan and Rory walked down the hall to the sitting room. Olivia, Luke and Lorelai looked up when Tristan and Rory sat down. Maddie was talking a mile a minute telling them about things at school, crazy things her and Jack had done and about how Rory had taken care of her while she was sick a few weeks before. Tristan beamed with pride when she mentioned Rory. She always made sure to mention Rory. She had done it since they had met. She also had to know where Rory was at all times. The only other person she did that with was Tristan.

"We're waiting for one more person." Olivia said in a break during conversation.

Rory gave Tristan a questioning look thinking maybe he knew what was going on. He gave her an innocent look before smiling. The doorbell rang and Olivia rose to answer the door. Rory heard a voice that made her stand up and walk down the hall.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Rory asked giving him a shocked look.

"Do I need a reason to see my daughter?" He asked pulling her to him.

"No, I'm just surprised to see you. Jess isn't coming he?" She asked Tristan in a teasing tone.

"No." He said shaking his head.

They all sat down to dinner and everyone was talking when Tristan stood and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him knowing what was going to happen, everyone except for Rory.

"I have something I want to say." Tristan said before looking down at Rory.

He took her hand as she stood from the table. He got down on one knee without taking his eyes off of her. Rory stared at him with wide eyes.

"I know we haven't been together that long. But you know me better than anyone I've ever met. You've been calling my bluffs and knocking me off of my pedestal for years. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore will you marry me?"

Rory hadn't noticed him pull a box out of his pocket until he had opened it. She blinked back tears trying to get a good look at the ring inside. She let out a nervous laugh before nodding her head.

"I think she's in shock." Olivia said looking at Rory.

Tristan smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. She let out a gasp when she finally saw the ring. It was beautiful, it was an obviously an antique. The silver band was engraved with intertwining leaves. There were two small diamonds with a large diamond in the middle. Rory had never seen a ring like it before.

"It was my grandmothers. My grandfather gave it to me before he died. He told me I should give it to someone I thought deserved it." Tristan said as he stood.

"It's beautiful." Rory said jus above a whisper.

"I'm getting a new mommy?" Maddie asked standing next to them.

"You are." Tristan said picking her up.

Maddie smiled before squirming out of his arms. She wrapped her arms around Rory's waist and started to cry.

"I prayed that you would say yes." She said looking up at Rory.

Tears flowed down Rory's face as she looked down at her. She felt stupid and a little neurotic, she had worried over nothing. Things were going to be fine.

XXXX

Later that night while they lay in bed Tristan explained things to her. He had been planning this for over a month. He had to work around everyone's schedules. Now that it was over he could relax and enjoy everything. Until they started to plan the wedding; but he would worry about that when the time came.

"I love you so much." Rory whispered in his ear before laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too Mary." He said pulling her closer to him.


	25. Some Things Never Change

**Chapter Title: Some Things Never Change**

AN: I can't believe I haven't updated this recently. I'm so close to the end. Only two more chapters after this one. I'll finish it before the New Year. I don't know when my next Gilmore Girls story will be written. My plot bunnies are plotting against me you guys.

The house was quiet when she walked in. The Jeep was in the driveway so she knew her mom was home. Rory put her purse down on the table in the hall before walking upstairs. She still didn't hear anything as she walked up the last step. What was going on? A loud yell rang through out the house and Rory knew exactly where it came from. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and opened the door.

The boys were in the bathtub and Lorelai was leaning over the side. One of them had splashed her and now she was soaked from head to toe. She had bubbles in her hair and more running down her face. Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing. Lorelai ran a hand down her face and glared in Rory's direction.

"I know you're biting your lip young lady. Help me?"

"You're doing fine on your own. Give her hell you two." Rory said before walking away.

"It's not nice to be mean to mommy!" Lorelai said before the boys started laughing.

Rory went back downstairs and started the coffee pot. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs so she leaned against the doorjamb to see the boys toddling down the stairs. She smiled at them as they stopped in front of her. She picked up JJ because he was closest and held her close to him. She had missed them more than she wanted to admit. She was missing out on so much. She pushed the thought out of her mind as Landon latched onto her leg.

"Fine love on Sissy. See if I care." Lorelai said rolling her eyes as she came down the stairs.

Rory stuck her tongue out at her as she put JJ down. The boys followed her into the kitchen as she sat down at the table. Some things would never change. Rory liked the idea of having something familiar to come home to. It had taken her a couple of months to get used to the idea of her mom being pregnant. But by the time the boys were born she was happy with the situation. She was happy for her mom. Change was good sometimes. But in moderation.

She had come home because her mom had said that she had missed her. And that she wouldn't be able to see her as much after she got married. She would have her own family to take care of. Lorelai had been dropping hints about becoming a grandmother. She already knew what she wanted Maddie to call her. Nana Lorelai, she thought it sounded nice enough.

Rory thought she had ulterior motives for wanting her home though. She had a feeling her mom was going to throw her an engagement party. As much as she wanted to deny she was like Emily, Lorelai wanted the best for Rory. She had sacrificed so much to give Rory what she had. Rory knew she would do the same thing for her brothers.

XXXX

Rory pulled into the condo complex and read the number she had written down. Why had she promised her dad that she would come and see him? Because she was a sucker for Gigi when she complained that she never saw her. So here she was standing on her dad's doorstep about to knock on the door. She loved her dad and sister, but they always made her feel guilty for not coming to see them as much as she saw her mom, Luke and the boys. After Lorelai and Luke got married Chris refused to talk to them for almost a year. Up until then he had always thought that he would be able to win Lorelai back. He finally came around after Rory had made him see that he was wrong.

Christopher opened the door and smiled when he saw her. He kissed her cheek as she walked past him. Things with her mom might not have changed, but things with her dad had. Their relationship wasn't as strong as it used to be. Her dad reminded her of Logan sometimes. The way he threw a temper tantrum when he couldn't have his way proved it. Rory felt uncomfortable bringing up Luke and the boys up around him. She never knew how he would react. He might be okay with them being in the picture. But that didn't mean that he had to like them.

"Rory!" Gigi said walking into the room.

She was tall for eight years old. She was definitely Christopher's daughter. But that was the only thing Rory and Gigi had in common. Gigi's blond curls bounced as she jumped up and down as she talked to Rory. Rory smiled down at her trying to take in everything. She pulled Rory over to the couch as Chris went to get them something to drink.

"Can I see your ring?" Gigi asked taking hold of Rory's hand.

Rory held out her hand and Gigi stared at the ring with wide eyes. She could be exactly like their dad sometimes. Rory hoped that she would have a better grip on the world than Christopher did though. He came back into the room and handed Rory her drink. The two of them bombarded her with questions about the wedding. They both knew she had a reason for coming over.

"I was thinking that maybe Gigi would like to be my Junior Brides Maid." Rory asked looking over at her.

"I get to be in the wedding?" Gigi asked her with wide eyes.

"If you want to be." Rory said smiling at her.

"I do!" Gigi said throwing her arms around Rory's neck.

"What about someone walking down the isle?" Christopher asked breaking the silence.

"You don't want to?" Rory asked giving him a worried look.

"I do. But Luke's been a huge part of your life."

"I had planned on asking you." Rory said still looking at him.

"Why not the both of us?" Christopher asked taking her by surprise.

"Are you sure? Because I hadn't thought of asking Luke, he would understand."

"It's fine Ror." Christopher said nodding his head.

Rory chided herself for being so negative about him earlier. He had grown up in some ways. Rory knew it was easy living with a broken heart. He had been living with one for almost half his life. That couldn't have been easy.

XXXX

When Rory came back to Stars Hallow it was almost like the town was dead. She drove past the house and saw that no one was there so she decided to go to the Inn. The parking lot was full so she drove around back to the employee's parking lot. It wasn't unusual for the Inn to be busy during this time of year but she had never seen it this full.

Rory walked through the kitchen door and saw Sookie and her mom standing over the stove. Lorelai looked over her shoulder and rushed to get Rory out of the room.

"What is going on?" She asked as Lorelai pushed into the front room.

"Wait in here." Lorelai said before walking back to the kitchen.

Rory flopped down on the couch wondering what was going on. If the Inn was so busy where were all the people? She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Someone asked from behind Rory.

She turned her head and gave the person a weird look. Megan was standing behind her rubbing her back.

"Do you even have to ask? Come and sit down." Rory said getting up.

She helped Megan sit down then sat back down herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured I would come and see the town that you've told me so much about." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do Billy and Tristan know you're here?"

"They know." She said nodding her head.

It couldn't have been easy for her. She was only five months pregnant and her doctor told her that she needed to be put on bed rest. Her job was putting too much stress on her. And that if she wasn't careful she could lose the baby. So she reluctantly took early maternity leave and had been suffering for the past two weeks.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long." Rory said teasing her.

"Trust me I was ready to pull my hair out last weekend. Billy wouldn't let me out of his sight. It drove me nuts."

"Well maybe you need something to take your mind off things."

"Like what?"

"Do you want to help me and my mom plan the wedding?"

"You would let me help you?"

"It's not like you'll be able to be a part of it."

"Not unless someone wants to push me down the isle on a fork lift." She said with a sigh.

The wedding date had been set for two months away. Which didn't leave them much time to plan. But Rory was up to the challenge. Her mom and Sookie walked into the room with Gypsy and Miss Patty behind them. They each were carrying a box and they set them in front of Rory.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore this is your engagement party." Lorelai said once they all sat down.

"I knew it." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Don't act so surprised." Sookie said sounding sarcastic.

"Open your presents dear." Miss Patty said holding one out for her to take.

By the end of the party Rory was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Everyone had gotten her things that she would have never thought she would get. The theme was Naughty Brides. She wasn't surprised. She blushed when she opened her gift from Miss Patty. The underwear/camisole left little to the imagination.

"All you need is pasties!" Lane said when she walked into the room.

"Do not start!" Rory said laughing.

After everyone left Rory helped her mom and Sookie clean up. They had both told her she didn't have to but she insisted that she wanted to. They were getting ready to leave when Rory pulled Lorelai off to the side.

"Thank you for today."

"This was nothing. We've still got the bachelorette party to plan."

"Remember that I can corrupt JJ and Landon." She said threatening her.

"So can I." Lorelai said sounding serious.

"I know you could. But you didn't have to do all of this."

"I know. I just wanted to do something nice."

"You did." Rory said hugging her.

Her mom had always gone out of her way to do things for her. She was always doing the unexpected. That was why Rory loved her so much.


	26. No Turning Back

Chapter Title: No Turning Back 

**AN: This chapter is the big day. It takes place two months after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Sad, but true.**

He stared up at the ceiling thinking of all the things that could go wrong. He thought that was Rory's job. But that didn't stop him from counting off all the things that still had to be done. He looked over at the clock and realized only five minutes had past since the last time he had checked. This was going to be a long night. His cell phone vibrated making him wonder who would call him at one in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi." He said rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. What are you doing still up?"

"The same reason you are."

"I knew you'd be nervous."

"I didn't think you would be."

"Why?"

"You've gone through this before. I haven't."

"That doesn't mean that I can't be nervous." He said with a laugh.

She had a point. He had been through this before. But the last time had been a spur of the moment thing. He was married to Rachel three weeks after they got engaged. He had no time to let everything sink in before he went through with it. Why hadn't he talked Rory into getting married at the courthouse like he wanted to? Because he wanted her to have everything she wanted. Granted she wasn't asking for much, less than a hundred people would be there. She wanted things simple. She had even talked him into having the wedding in Stars Hollow. He liked the idea, which is why she hadn't had to ask him twice. They were getting married in the gazebo. She had mentioned that Dean had been married there, but had assured him that she had always wanted to get married there. Dean had just beaten her to it.

He didn't know if he liked the idea of her inviting Dean though. She had said that they were friends, and that he was bringing his fiancée. But Tristan would have to wait and see if he tried anything.

"You fall asleep on me?" She asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Tomorrow."

"Nothing bad will happen. You're not going to jinx our wedding. I will not let you."

"I know you won't." He said with a laugh.

"I better let you go. I heard someone walking around a minute ago. I think Luke or Jess is on patrol."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He lay back against the pillows trying to clear his thoughts. If he didn't sleep now he would never make it through tomorrow.

XXXX

Rory bolted up right in bed when she heard a blood-curdling scream. When she heard it again she put on her bathrobe to see what was going on. She made it to the top of the stairs when she heard it yet again.

"Lorelai honestly, must you be so dramatic?" Emily asked when Lorelai screamed for the third time.

"She said she didn't want you to butt in anymore mom. Go home!" Lorelai said banging her head against the table.

"But the idea of having the reception at the Inn isn't going to work."

"Because you've invited thirty extra people. If you had stuck to the list we wouldn't be having this problem."

"So this is my fault?" Emily asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes!" Lorelai said sighing in frustration.

"I just wanted this to be nice for my granddaughter."

"Making today nice is the parent's job mom. Not yours."

"Why are Christopher and Luke both walking her down the isle anyway?"

"Because I want them to." Rory said walking into the room.

"I give up!" Emily said before throwing her hands up in aggravation.

Rory and Lorelai heard the front door slam a few seconds later. Jess came out of the living room with JJ following him. Jess glared out the window at Emily before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sunshine." Lorelai said once he sat down at the table.

"How can anybody sleep with her around?" He asked after he took a sip of coffee.

"I've been asking myself that my entire life. I still don't know."

"She's gotten worse in the past month." Rory said sounding shocked.

"You're the one that said she could help." Lorelai stated matter of factly.

Landon came into the room a few minutes later and crawled into Rory's lap. She kissed the top of his head as she read the paper. Lorelai watched the four of them interact as she drank her coffee. JJ was trying to climb on the table so that he could get to Jess and Rory would pull him back down every time. Jess was holding his arms out asking JJ to come to him. Rory glared at him before he got up and walked around the table. He picked up JJ and carried him out of the room.

"Come on little rebel. Let's go wake up your dad."

"No Metallica!" Lorelia said warning him.

"You think he'll listen?"

"If he doesn't I'll kill him."

They could hear Jimmy Buffett from the other room and Rory giggled. Lorelai hung her head in shame trying not to laugh.

"Being in Georgia has softened him up."

"He's a wimp."

"I am not impressed." Rory said shaking her head.

Luke came down a few minutes later giving Jess a weird look.

"What?" Jess said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that the best you got?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I left most of my CD's at home." Jess said getting defensive.

"You're a Buffethead." Rory said pointing at him and laughing

"Hey Jess, ever feel the urge to slip away to Margaritaville?" Lorelai said fighting the urge to laugh.

"I'm leaving now." He said putting on his jacket.

Luke left a few minutes later and took the boys with him leaving Lorelai and Rory alone. It was an unspoken rule that the two of them would be alone before the wedding. Sookie had offered to watch the boys until the wedding. She had been more than helpful over the past few months. Rory hadn't always been able to make it to Stars Hollow to help with things. So Sookie would go in her place. Rory trusted her judgment, more than she trusted her moms at times. And that was saying a lot.

XXXX

Tristan sat on his bed holding the box that held their rings. He had been staring at it for the past ten minutes. What if she got decided not to go through with it? Would she not show up at all? Or would she back out at the last minute? Rory didn't seem like the type to do that. That's what he kept telling himself. If she had doubts about this she would have told him before now. It didn't stop him from worrying. He heard someone knock on the door and decided to ignore it. If it was important they could come back. The doorknob turned making him look up. The door opened and Megan stepped in. Tristan went back to looking at his hands as she made her way over to him.

"Would you stop sulking? I don't need you to revert back to ten years ago. I've been through that once. I don't need to go through it again." She said rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Megs?" He said looking up at her.

"I want you to help me sit down." She said holding out her hand.

Tristan took her hand and helped her down onto the bed. She sighed before putting a hand on his knee.

"You have nothing to worry about. She loves you, she'll be there. And if she's not, I can fire her." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Tristan shook his head trying not to laugh. He needed to talk to her. But Paris had taken his phone away and every time he tried to use one of the Inn's phones she was right there. It was like she was possessed. He knew Megan wouldn't let him call her either. All he would do was make her worry.

"Listen little brother, I have confidence in her. She is the first one of your girlfriends that I have liked since Rachel. Does that tell you anything?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not losing a brother I'm gaining a sister. That's how I see it."

Tristan shook his head again and finally laughed. She was usually the only one who could make him loosen up and relax. Rory and Maddie were the only other two people that could do that.

"So are you ready?"

"I wasn't. But now I am."

"That's what I like to hear." She said before hugging him.

XXXX

Rory looked around the room that she had grown up in while she waited for her mom. It might have been the boys room now but it hadn't changed that much. In her old beds place were two small racecar beds. Her old dresser had been moved upstairs for Luke. The room had been painted blue because Lorelai said all boys needed blue rooms. But other than that the room hadn't changed. She stood at the window remembering all the times she had climbed in and out of it over the years. She had been lucky she had never gotten caught. Lorelai stood at the door watching her. She had noticed a bead was loose on Rory's bodice so she had gone to get a needle and thread to sow it back on.

"Do you want me to sow it on while your wearing it or do you want to take it off?" She said breaking the silence.

Rory turned to her and smiled. She looked down at the dress and then back at her mom. She had fighting off the tears all day. She had sworn to herself that she wasn't going to cry.

"I can leave it on." She said giving her mom a small smile.

Lorelai walked over to her and pulled her to her. Rory rested her chin on Lorelai shoulder as wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You made it kid. Can you believe it?"

"No." Rory said with a laugh.

"In a couple hours you are going to be Mrs. Tristan Dugrey. Think about that."

"It's nice to think about."

"It is."

"Thank you. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me. Just name your first daughter after me."

"You mean me." Rory said pulling away to look at her.

"Whichever." Lorelai said sarcastically.

Rory laughed as Lorelai sowed the bead back in place. Lorelai glared at her making her bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"All set." Lorelai said stepping away.

"Do I look okay?" Rory asked smoothing out the skirt.

"You look beautiful." Lorelai said nodding.

Rory smiled shyly as she looked down at her hands. She wanted the next couple of hours to hurry up and be over. She wondered if Tristan wanted the same thing.

XXXX

Tristan stood at the alter with Colin standing next to him. Making Colin his best man had been an easy choice. The two had become friends over the years. He couldn't think of anyone else better for Paris. She had mellowed out a lot over the years thanks to Colin. Everyone was watching Gigi walk down the isle. She held her head high and smiled for the cameras like Rory had told her. Jess walked JJ and Landon down the isle next. Rory and Tristan both agreed that they should be the ring bearers as long as someone walked them down the isle. Maddie came down next throwing down pedals in her wake. She giggled at Lorelai when she past. Lorelai had said she was going to try hardest to break someone and she had done it. Tristan shook his head and laughed as she took her place beside Paris.

'More Than Words' started to play as Rory made her way down the isle. Christopher was on her left and Luke was on her right. She smiled at him as she slowly walked towards him. He had never seen her look more beautiful. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Christopher handed her off to Tristan. He walked her up the stairs then they turned to face the minister. Tristan tightened his grip on her hand as they turned to face each other. She smiled at him before looking down at their hands. She looked back up at him as he started his vows. Her eyes filled with tears as he mouthed 'I love you' when he finished. Rory was able to get through her vows without too much trouble. And when the minister finished Tristan cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her. Neither of them heard the clapping and cheering as their foreheads touched.

"I love you so much." She said just above a whisper.

"Right back atcha." He said before kissing her again.

XXXX

Lorelai was in the kitchen checking to make sure everything was ready when she heard someone come in the room. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Christopher.

"She's not our little girl anymore." He said leaning against the counter next to her.

"She hasn't been our little girl since she was thirteen."

"I forgot, what happened when she was thirteen?"

"That is when she decided what she wanted to do with her life. It's been non stop talk about journalism ever since."

"Right, now I remember." He said nodding his head.


	27. A Year In Retrospect Epilogue

**Chapter Title: A Year In Retrospect**

(One year later)

If someone had told her a year and a half ago that she would be married and be walking into a ready made family she would have called them liar. She had never thought she would be ready. Logan had put so many ideas into her head that she didn't think she would want kids. Now she couldn't imagine her life without Maddie. Or the baby she thought she was carrying. Rory leaned against the counter nervously crossing and uncrossing her legs as she waited for five minutes to be up. She only had a minute left. She had sent Maddie outside to play so she wouldn't find out what was going on. Rory had learned the hard way that she was smarter than she looked. She glanced at the clock one last time before breathing a sigh of relief. The five minutes were up. All she had to do was look down.

What if she wasn't pregnant? Could she handle that? What if she was? Would Tristan welcome this baby like he had Maddie? Of course he would. Rory shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She grabbed hold of the counter for support as she turned to face the little stick that held her future in it's balance. She picked the stick up willing herself to look down at it. It was just a pregnancy test. It's not like it was going to hurt her. She opened her eyes and looked down. Two pink lines was showing across the strip. Rory couldn't remember if that meant that she was pregnant or not. She fished the box out of the garbage and read the instructions.

It was official, after six months of trying she was pregnant. She let out a scared/excited laugh as she set the stick back down on the counter. How do you tell someone that they're going to be a father? He had been through it once but that didn't make finding out a second time any easier. How would Maddie react? Would she be happy? Rory liked to think she would be. She heard the front door open and looked at herself in the mirror. Tristan could be heard coming down the hall with Maddie right behind him. Rory quickly put the test in a drawer and opened the bathroom door.

Tristan knew something had happened the moment he looked at her. She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek before walking past him. He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she put dinner on the table. Being domestic had taken some getting used to too. Rory had to learn how to cook. Because Tristan and Maddie couldn't survive on Pop Tarts and Pizza alone. They had been more than patient with her over the last year. Tristan set the table as Rory turned off the stove and carried the spaghetti over to the table.

"Are you okay?" He asked putting a hand on her arm.

She looked up at him nodded. She was not going to tell him over dinner. She had already decided that. Maddie came into the room and sat down across from them. Jack had made a spot for himself under the table hoping Tristan wouldn't put him in the laundry room. Rory didn't remember much about what happened after that. She was in her own world trying to find a way to tell Tristan what was going on.

Tristan was reading that night when Rory came into the room after taking her shower. Maddie was already in bed and she thought now was a good time to tell him. He watched her as she got dressed and went through her nightly routine. She finally lay down next to him and he turned to face her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked brushing a piece of hair off of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I've been acting so weird." She said with a sigh.

"It's okay. Anything happen today I should know about?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"What?" He asked giving her a teasing smile.

"I'm pregnant." She said before closing her eyes.

She couldn't look at him. She didn't want to see his reaction. She felt him put a hand on her arm and the other on her stomach. She opened one eye to see him staring at her. He let out a nervous laugh before taking the hand on her arm away. He ran his fingers through his hair not taking his eyes off of her.

"When did you find out?"

"I took a test this afternoon."

"So you haven't made a doctor's appointment?"

"Not yet. I'll do it in the morning."

He nodded his head letting everything sink in. He had thought it was something serious. He had expected her to tell him someone had died. She had been known to think the worst. He really needed to break her of that habit.

"I want to go with you." He said still looking her in the eye.

"You have to work." She said shaking her head.

"They can work without me for a couple of hours Ror."

"Okay."

The conversation was dropped after that. Rory lay on her side watching him as he read through briefs and paperwork for an upcoming case. After being married for a year she still wasn't used to him being there for her no questions asked. No one had ever done that for her. She knew things would take getting used to. But she had never expected things to be easy. And they weren't. She knew she would have to work hard to make things work. And she was willing to do that.

**AN: I can't believe this is really done. I started this almost six months ago thinking no one would read it. Now twenty-seven chapters and three hundred some odd reviews later it's finished. Thank you so much for reading this. You don't know how much it has meant to me.**


End file.
